Qui suisje ?
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Une enfant trop grande, une adulte trop petite ; perdue dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, dans ce monde trop rapide et trop lent pour elle, elle attend qu'il arrive enfin...
1. Ikuto et les Gardiens de Seiyô, Doki !

Coucou !

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Cette fois dans l'univers de Shugo Chara ! (en même temps, elle ne serait pas là, si elle ne concernait pas Shugo Chara XD) J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire ! J'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur et je me suis vite attacher à mon personnage ! Tout était fluide à l'écriture et c'était un vrai bonheur de parler des Shugo Chara ainsi ! Bon, je vais pas bavasser plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir ! ^^

PS : avis à ceux qui ont en horreur les OC (Originial Character), passez votre chemin si vous y êtes allergiques : mon héroïne est créée de toute pièce !

D'ailleurs, ça me fait dire que tout dans cette fanfic appartient à Peach-Pit (que n'aurais-je fais sans ce manga !) sauf l'héroïne et sa famille

Voilà, voilà !

Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Ikuto et les Gardiens de Seiyo. Doki !<span>

Ils rient tous de moi. Je sens leur hilarité flotter au-dessus de moi tel un nuage sombre des jours d'orage. Prêt à éclater et déverser son flot…

Je marche d'un pas lent. En fait… non. Je suis surtout lasse d'avancer, mais… à quoi servirait de s'arrêter ? Je ne ferrai que devenir la cible immobile qu'ils cherchent tous. Alors que, si je prends le peu de force qu'il me reste pour avancer sous leurs yeux, je pourrais atteindre la sortie et retrouver la liberté. Je serre les poings et fait un effort qui me semble surhumain. Sous les huées des autres élèves, ma poigne se crispe sur mon cartable. Je tente de ravaler mes larmes, mais en vain. Je finis par faire ce que j'ai toujours fait dans ce genre de situation : je fuis. Mes jambes soulèvent mon corps et me portent le plus loin possible de ces abominations qu'on appelle « élèves ». Je ne les supporte plus !

Alors, je cours. Je cours à travers les couloirs. Je cours sans regarder vraiment où je vais. De toute façon, comment pourrai-je voir ? Mes yeux sont tellement embués de larmes que je n'y vois quasiment rien. Tout est si flou.

_Oui. Le monde est si flou à mes yeux._

_La nature est floue. Elle nous inflige autant qu'elle nous offre. Alors qu'elle nous laisse l'opportunité de cueillir des fruits, des légumes, des céréales, le temps se couvre soudain et tempêtes et autres intempéries viennent ravager tout ce qu'elle a fait pousser. Alors qu'elle aide les hommes à gravir montagnes et volcans, la terre se met à gronder et avalanches et éruptions viennent emporter dans la mort ceux qu'elle avait fait monter. Alors qu'elle nous chauffe, le feu vient soudain dévorer les contrées. Alors qu'elle étanche notre soif, les inondations viennent couler les habitations. Que veut-elle exactement ? C'est si flou._

_Les gens sont flous aussi. Derrière leur apparence, qui y a-t-il ? Tout le monde est si hypocrite. Ils critiquent tout le monde mais ne supporte par qu'on les critique. Ils s'amusent de tout le monde mais il refuse qu'on rie à leurs dépens. Ils enjôlent les autres pour mieux profiter mais excluent de leurs amis ceux qui veulent les exploiter. Ils sont prêts à utiliser la violence pour arriver à leur fin mais repoussent toute torture qu'on voudrait leur infliger. Bref… les gens ne peuvent pas être appelés société. Ils ne sont qu'un amas de chairs qui s'entre-tuent chaque jour un peu plus afin de combler leurs désirs personnelles. Il n'y a rien de gentil, de bon, de charitable là-dedans. Que veulent-ils exactement ? C'est si flou._

Enfin, la lumière du jour. Le soleil brille si fort en ce mois de mai. Il chauffera rapidement mes vêtements. La légère brise printanière souffle entre les feuilles naissantes des arbres. Elle sèchera doucement mes cheveux. Les oiseaux chantent et volètent gaiement. Ils apaiseront certainement mon cœur. Et j'aperçois un banc de pierre dans un coin reculé du parc. Je m'avance la tête basse. Je dépose mes affaires et ôte ma veste trempée. Un frisson parcourt mon corps. Je suis toute trempée et une simple brise me rend fébrile. J'éternue. Je m'assoie et prends un mouchoir. J'essuie d'abord mes larmes, puis, je me mouche. Au moins, ici, personne ne viendra me déranger. Finalement, j'ai toujours été tranquille dans ce coin. Là est ma place. A l'ombre des arbres et des autres, reculée et terrée sur ce froid banc.

_Car… malheureusement, moi aussi, je suis floue… Je suis au lycée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étudie mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a certaines choses que j'aime et d'autres que je n'aime pas mais je ne sais pas lesquelles. Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? Mon plat préféré ? Mon vêtement préféré ? Ma fleur préférée ? Ma musique préférée ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien. La seule chose que je sais c'est… pourquoi je ne le sais pas._

Je vais jeter d'un pas lent mon mouchoir. Puis, sans rien dire, je retourne m'asseoir. Et je reste là, plantée sur ce banc, les épaules abattues, à penser.

_Je ne sais faire que ça en même temps. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire de mon temps. Alors, je me questionne. Peut-être me questionné-je trop ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien. Mais c'est vrai qu'il me manque quelque chose. Et ça, pour sûr, je le sais. Mais je ne l'obtiendrais jamais. Je suis déjà trop âgée. Peut-être ai-je grandis trop vite ? Je ne l'ai jamais eu, je ne l'ai pas et je ne l'aurai jamais. Cette chose qui me manque sans vraiment me manquer c'est…_

- Un shugo chara nya ! s'écrie une voix fluette derrière moi

Je me retourne subitement.

Perché sur la branche d'un vieil arbre, il joue avec ce petit être. Ce jeune homme qui porte le même uniforme que moi est allongé comme un chat, sans peur de tomber. En fait, il ne joue pas vraiment avec ce petit chat miniature qui parle. Il le sermonne gentiment, plutôt. Il me semble le connaître. Lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes ou parce que mon regard était toujours fixé sur lui, je ne sais ce qui l'a fait réagir, mais il descendit, décala gentiment mon cartable qu'il mit à mes pieds et s'installa auprès de moi.

- Yo !

… _un rêve._

Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise face à ce garçon aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux brillant et sombre comme la nuit, à l'air mélancolique et nostalgique. Mais, le fait qu'il soit accompagné me rassure. Car, et pour une fois, ça je connais.

- Bo… bonjour, bredouillé-je

Vu qu'il ne disait rien, je tentais d'engager un semblant de conversation.

- C'est un shugo chara que tu as avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Depuis le collège, j'ai appris à ne jamais répondre aux gens. A les laisser en plan, même si ce n'était pas du tout poli, pendant que je me levais, ramassait mes affaires et m'en allait sans avoir à adresser un mot. Mais… ce petit être qui l'accompagne, cet ange gardien, ce shugo chara, ces créatures que je connais tant… Il en a un. Il me semble tellement plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qui en a un. Ces gens-là sont plus… ouverts. Enfin… en général._

Néanmoins, son regard me fait baisser la tête. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser ? Il me regarde d'un tel air effaré que je n'ose plus lui faire face ! J'ouvre la bouche pour lui donner une amende honorable, mais il coupe court à mes faibles projets.

- Tu peux le voir ?

J'hoche la tête. Je suis quelque part tétanisée par ce garçon qui me fixe de son regard ténébreux. Mais, je suis en même temps très admirative car il a un shugo chara. Je garde la tête baissée. S'il avait décidé de poser les questions, je ne ferrais qu'y répondre, ne cherchant pas à lui en poser également.

Soudain, le petit être se pointe sous mon nez.

- Yo ! Moi, c'est Yoru nya ! se présente-t-il fièrement

Je l'observe sans sourciller. Je finis par laisser transparaître un maigre sourire.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Yoru, dis-je poliment

- Tu ne sembles pas effrayer, lâche enfin le jeune homme, t'as un shugo chara ?

Mon visage s'assombrit soudain. Je réponds simplement négativement de la tête.

- Mais j'ai senti un shugo chara sur toi ! s'exclame Yoru

J'ose enfin montrer mon visage et fixer mes prunelles dans celle du propriétaire de Yoru.

- C'est parce que… mon frère en a un.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu peux les voir, soulève l'étrange élève

- C'est une tradition d'en avoir dans la famille. C'est tout, répliqué-je assez froidement

Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Il prend simplement une mèche de mes cheveux encore trempés entre ses doigts. Il la laisse couler.

- Pourquoi es-tu mouillée ?

_Je n'en laisse rien paraître mais depuis quelques questions déjà, il m'exaspère légèrement. Par politesse, je ne montre rien. Ou peut-être parce que je n'ai plus la force d'agir comme je le voudrais. Cependant, il aurait été beaucoup mieux de se présenter avant de poser quelles questions que ce soient. Bien qu'il porte le même uniforme que moi, je ne connais ni son nom ni sa classe. Il ne m'a pas donné non plus de raison de sa présence. Néanmoins… cette présence a quelque chose de conviviale. Pour une fois que je ressens ce sentiment de confiance…_

- Ce sont les autres. Les autres élèves. Ils ne savaient certainement plus quoi faire pour se divertir, alors ils ont pris leur cible préférée, expliqué-je en parlant bien évidemment de moi-même, l'ont enfermée dans les douches du gymnase et les ont allumées…

Je frictionne ma jupe, mais mon visage n'oscille pas.

_Je suis certes dérangée parce qu'ils m'ont fait mais… cela m'est tellement habituel. Comment se sont-ils mis tous d'accord pour me juger digne d'être leur bouc émissaire ? Encore une chose que je ne sais pas. Depuis un an et demi, les élèves déchaînent sur moi leurs envies d'évacuer stress, colère et autres émotions fortes, pouvant les emporter durant leurs études alors qu'ils arrivent à un âge où il faut penser un peu plus à son futur qu'aux jeux et aux distractions, à un âge où il est important de se projeter dans l'avenir, à un âge où ils deviennent malheureusement plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes qu'à n'importe quel moment de leur vie._

- Comment tu t'appelles ? finit-il par demander

Après un instant de silence, il a repris son ton neutre qui semble ne rien prendre en considération sauf ce qui est en rapport avec lui-même. Je ne m'attendais pas trop à ce qu'il me pose enfin une question de ce genre. Mais au lieu de poursuivre son immersion dans ma vie privée, il revient enfin sur des questions banales, que toute personne censée n'omettrait pas en premier lieu.

- Kizumari… Kizumari Nayami, répondis-je avec difficulté car, bien que je considère cette question comme banale, tellement peu de gens me l'ont posée au cours de ma vie, et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

Il m'est impossible de ne pas lui retourner cette question. Il m'observe fixement un instant. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas déterminer ce qu'il pense. Ce garçon est un vrai mystère, je trouve.

Puis, il détourne son regard pour le poser sur Yoru qui n'a pipé mot depuis tout à l'heure. Il semble lui parler mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Sans même détourner le regard de son ange gardien, il me répond :

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Je ne t'avais jamais remarquée dans le lycée, finit-il par ajouter après un temps d'observation

- C'est normal, affirmé-je, à moins de vouloir t'amuser, entre guillemets, avec moi, tu n'as aucune raison de me connaître.

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de poser toutes les questions qui lui trottent dans la tête. J'y réponds simplement, ne faisant ni discours ni monologue. Il finit enfin par me demander si je dois encore rester au lycée ou non.

- Rien ne m'a jamais retenu au lycée.

Je me lève, enfile ma veste à peu près sèche, attrape mon cartable et m'en vais après l'avoir remercié poliment d'être resté à mes côtés.

Je ne sais ce qu'il a fait ou pensé, mais alors que je m'engage sur un passage piéton, il me suit. Tout en remerciant de la main la voiture qui s'est stoppée pour nous laissé passer, je l'interroge.

- J'habite par là aussi.

Nous faisons donc route ensemble sans que l'un de nous deux ne parle. Yoru s'amuse seul à attraper le pollen des fleurs qui volent.

_L'esprit humain est lent. Je m'en rends compte à présent. Il suffit de voir le temps que j'ai mis à faire le lien entre aujourd'hui et les autres. Je prends toujours ce chemin et pas une seule fois, je ne l'ai vu l'emprunter. En même temps, il ne quitte peut-être pas le lycée à la même heure que moi… Seulement, il me suit depuis un quart d'heure et je suis presque dans ma rue. Or, je connais tout le monde dans le quartier. Et je ne l'y ai jamais vu._

- C'est pas bien de mentir, déclaré-je en bifurquant soudainement sur l'aire de jeu

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu n'habites pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? esquivé-je

Il a un maigre sourire en coin et fait quelques pas plus rapide que moi afin de se placer devant moi et m'arrêter sur ma lancée.

- Effectivement, me lance-t-il avec un sourire qui lui donne un air que je déteste, un air d'hypocrite

- Alors pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Tu comptes me réserver le même sort que les autres ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite mais j'ai réussi à le déstabiliser. Mais, bizarrement, il reprend rapidement son air enjôleur et beau garçon. Pas le moins du monde impressionnée ou envahie de quelques autres sentiments, j'entre dans l'aire de jeu et vais m'installer sur une des balançoires. Bien que je regarde mes pieds, je le sens s'approcher, s'installer sur celle d'à côté et me regarde fixement.

- Yoru est un shugo chara. Il ne peut pas se tromper.

- Certainement. Et alors ?

Yoru se pointe devant mon visage comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

- T'as un shugo chara nya !

_Cette remarque me cingle le visage mais je ne laisse rien transperce. Mes émotions n'ont pas besoin d'être visibles. Bien que… je me demande finalement si Tsukiyomi-kun n'a pas plutôt un effet néfaste sur moi. Je me sens beaucoup moins apte à parler en sa présence, désormais. Pourtant, j'ai déjà accepté sa sympathie, car on ne peut pas encore appeler ça de l'amitié, même si cela n'est pas flagrant. Lorsque je parle à quelqu'un, peu importe le ton, c'est que je lui accorde une certaine importance. Une estime qu'il fait qu'il est extrait de l'amas de chair qui constitue notre population. Enfin… je me demande comment j'ai pu offrir cette estime à ce garçon que, bien qu'il soit dans mon lycée, je ne connais pas._

- Je n'en ai pas, rétorqué-je le moins sèchement que je le pus

Mais mon corps ne m'obéit que très peu en ce temps d'exténuation aigüe. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes émotions.

Yoru pose ses petites pattes sur mes phalanges. Il plante ses prunelles dorées dans mes yeux fatiguées et déclare, déterminé et grave :

- Je sais ce que je sens nya ! Tu as un shugo chara ! Seulement…

Il hésite à continuer.

- Seulement ? le prié-je

Il s'installe sur mon genou et croise les bras, se plongeant soudainement dans une réflexion profonde.

- Seulement, il n'est n'y encore né, ni encore stable, achève Tsukiyomi-kun, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relève la tête et lui fait face. Bien que je bouille, je ne lui montre rien. Enfin… me semble-t-il, car un petit sourire ironique me laisse perplexe.

Je me lève précipitamment et empoigne mon cartable fermement. Je m'en vais du parc pour enfant et, sans me retourner, je lui dis :

- Je n'en ai pas. C'est la seule chose que je sais.

Sur ce, je suis partie. Le laissant en plan.

_Au fond de moi, je suis en train d'imaginer qu'il me suit pour m'arrêter et me demander des explications ou me réconforter, mais je chasse rapidement cette idée. Je dois avoir décidément besoin de repos. J'étais en train de faire ami-ami avec une de ces espèces de garçons qui lorgnent sur vous, préparant un mauvais tour à vous jouer. Je n'ai rien à fricoter avec eux. Lui et son shugo chara. Son shugo chara… Yoru… Je l'aime bien, mais seulement parce que c'est un petit être fragile. Comme tous les shugo chara, d'ailleurs. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en ai pas. Seul mon frère en a un dans la famille…_

Je soupire et passe mon portail.

Les jours qui suivent, Tsukiyomi-kun semble vouloir se rapprocher de moi. Par quelle artifice me suis-je attirer sa compassion ? Encore un mystère dont je n'ai pas la réponse… Il m'attend tous les soirs et me raccompagne chez moi. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il me dit, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il me suit tel un kidnappeur. Je lui fait plusieurs fois la remarque mais il ne me réponds jamais rien et se contente de changer de sujet dans la conversation. Autant qu'on puisse appeler ça une conversation… car il ne parle presque jamais et dans ce cas, je ne lui parle pas non plus. Mais s'il m'interroge je réponds sans grandiloquence.

Un jour où nous nous sommes une fois de plus arrêtés sur les balançoires, qui nous sont désormais tellement connues que nous les considérons comme les nôtres, une jeune fille de primaire passe. Je reconnais uniquement son uniforme de Seiyo. Seulement, elle s'arrête et nous dévisage. Je le crus.

- Ikuto ? lâche-t-elle en s'avançant vers nous… ou plutôt vers lui.

_Son style dépareillé est excentrique par rapport à ce que l'on peut voir. Je l'envie et je la déteste à la fois. Elle ne semble pas la fille à qui l'on ferrait des misères, pas à l'élève qu'on raillerait sans cesse. Mais je lui trouve un air détendu et bien dans sa peau. C'est ce qui lui donne de l'estime, je pense._

- Oh… Amu, déclare simplement le lycéen qui me poursuit depuis maintenant deux semaines

- Yo ! Amu nya ! s'exclame Yoru en se pointant devant elle

- Salut Yoru. Comment ça va ? demande-t-elle à Tsukiyomi-kun

Avant qu'il ne réponde, trois autres petits êtres apparaissent près de la fillette. Trois shugo chara.

_J'avoue que pour le coup, je suis étonnée. Les shugo charas ne me sont vraiment pas inconnus. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils sont. Mais, cette fille… Amu, comme l'a appelée mon camarade, en a trois. Trois pour elle toute seule. C'est insensé ! En a-t-on besoin de tant ?_

- Bien et toi ? réponds-t-il tandis que la nouvelle venue s'assoit sur le banc d'à côté

Vu que je ne réagis pas et ne parle pas, que je l'observe simplement, elle se met à rosir légèrement. Aussitôt, elle se relève et me présente sa main.

- Ah ! Je suis ravie de te connaître. Je suis Hinamori Amu. Et toi ?

- Enchantée. Je suis Kizumari Nayami.

_Je n'ai aucune raison de lui porter quelconque rancœur. C'est encore une enfant. Et puis, contrairement à certains, elle m'a l'air d'une enfant tout à fait polie. Son accueil me fait vraiment chaud au cœur._

Elle pose quelques questions à Tsukiyomi-kun et à moi-même, jusqu'à je finisse par lâcher une question :

- Tu as trois shugo chara ?

- Ah ! Tu peux les voir ?

J'hoche la tête.

Elle les ramène toutes les trois dans le creux de sa main et me les présente.

_La plus énergique, Ran, est celle qui me paraît le moins digne de confiance. Elle est tellement dynamique que j'ai peine à croire qu'elle puisse agir après réflexion. La deuxième, Miki, semble plus réservée mais également plus orgueilleuse. Certainement comme toutes les artistes, je pense. Elle ne m'inspire pas non plus. En revanche, la petite dernière, Sû est toute mignonne avec ses boucles jaune citron. Elle se tient droite, a une bonne stature et est très polie._

Alors qu'elle se présente, j'esquisse un léger sourire.

Puis, Hinamori-chan soulève une petite sacoche rouge avec des carreaux écossais comme motifs.

- Et celle-là, qui n'est pas encore tout à fait née, c'est Dia.

L'œuf bouge comme pour signaler sa présence et se présenter.

Je ne sais pas si elle peut m'entendre mais je me laisse guider par mon instinct :

- Ravie de te rencontre, Dia.

L'élève de primaire repose sa sacoche et se penche vers moi.

- Tu as un shugo chara toi aussi ?

- Non.

Je la devance :

- C'est une tradition dans la famille que d'être lié aux shugo chara.

Elle semble un peu désemparée.

- Ah… euh… je comprends.

Je prends mon portable et regarde l'heure. Je dois y aller. Aussi prends-je mes affaires et me lèvé-je sans un mot. D'ordinaire, je m'en vais sans même un « à demain », mais ce soir, il n'y pas que le lycéen. Par politesse pour cette inconnue et ses trois shugo chara, je salue tout le monde et les quitte, rentrant chez moi.

Le lendemain, à la sortie des cours, Tsukiyomi-kun m'interpelle dans les couloirs alors que je tente de me faire la plus discrète possible. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux autres élèves. J'entends leurs murmures s'élever à mes oreilles comme une menace grondante et tranchante.

Je m'arrête et attends, tête baissée, que mon nouveau compagnon, car on ne peut pas appeler ça un ami, me rejoigne.

- Tu te souviens d'Amu, la fille d'hier soir ?

J'hoche la tête, ne pouvant prononcer aucun mot.

_Cela ne m'a jamais été possible. Depuis les premiers jours de moqueries et de railleries, de calvaires et d'endurances, je ne pipe mot dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire. J'ai appris à conserver un silence de cathédrale. Tant, que les profs me jugent désormais comme trop renfermée et hésitent sur mes appréciations._

Tsukiyomi poursuit sans prêter attention ni aux élèves qui nous dévisagent, ni à mon visage qui demeure fermé et penché vers le sol.

- Elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui pour le goûter, dans le Jardin Royal.

J'hausse les épaules.

La porte de sortie est tout proche. Encore quelques pas dans le silence. Encore quelques pas et je pourrais lui répondre convenablement. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il m'arrête. Heureusement pour moi, je crois qu'il a compris mon souhait de rester silencieuse au lycée.

Enfin, nous sommes à l'air libre et chaud de l'après-midi.

- Où est-ce ? demandé-je en passant devant notre lieu de rencontre sans même y jeter un coup d'œil

- A son école primaire.

- On va t'accompagner nya ! s'écrie Yoru comme pour me rassurer

Je lui souris discrètement.

- Bien. Je te suis, Tsukiyomi-kun.

- Ikuto.

- Hein ?

- Appelle-moi, Ikuto.

- D'accord.

Peu m'importe de l'appeler d'une manière et pas d'une autre. Il m'a l'avait demandé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, nous arrivons à l'Académie Seiyo. Nous en traversons tous le parc sous les regards ébahis de tous ces enfants.

_Il n'y a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire à voir des lycéens. Ces enfants sont jutes obnubilés par le désir de grandir et d'un jour ressembler à ça. C'est-à-dire : nous. Cependant, je dois avouer que cet air enfantin qui parcours le visage de chacun d'eux, ces yeux qui frémissent d'émerveillement à la moindre chose, cet aspect agréable et sein de l'enfance qui se repent dans cette école apaise vraiment l'âme. Ils sont si petits qu'on pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont pareils à des shugo chara._

Enfin nous arrivons devant une grande serre, bien à l'écart de tout bâtiment.

Sans même frapper, Ikuto-kun rentre.

- Yo ! sort-il pour saluer

Je resserre ma poigne sur mon cartable. Non pas par gêne mais bien par honte de son indélicatesse.

Puis, la même jeune fille de la veille vient nous accueillir, une théière fumante à la main.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Bienvenue Nayami.

- Alors, c'est toi, Nana-chi ? s'écrie une fillette aux deux couettes couronnées de rubans, moi, c'est Yaya et voici Pépé.

Son shugo chara s'avance et s'incline. Je fais de même. Néanmoins, je trouve étrange ce surnom si familier.

Je me tourne vers Ikuto-kun… qui n'est plus là. Il a disparu. C'est vraiment un chat sauvage. Et il me laisse là, toute seule avec cette seule connaissance tout à fait récente. Je soupire intérieurement.

Hinamori-chan me demande de la suivre et ne se plaint pas le moins du monde de la disparition d'Ikuto. Passé les jardins et une jolie fontaine calme centrale, je découvre une estrade surplombant la végétation, où trois autres enfants s'agitent autour d'une table. Enfin… surtout les deux garçons, car la fillette aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux de biches est installée sans bouger. Yaya-chan me pousse presque pour gravir les quelques marches et me force quasiment à m'installer à la table.

- Tout le monde, présente Hinamori-chan, voici Kizumari Nayami.

- Enchanté, déclare la plus petite sans sourciller, portant simplement sa tasse à ses lèvres

- Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Hotori Tadase. Et voici Mashiro Rima et Fujisaki Nagihiko.

- Bonjour, me salue Fujisaki-kun

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dis-je simplement

Soudain, devant moi apparaissent Pépé et les trois shugo chara d'Hinamori-chan. Ils me présentent leurs amis qui sont aussi les autres shugo chara de ces enfants qu'on dit former les Gardiens. Je me retrouve donc face à Kusu Kusu, Kiseki, Rythm et Temari.

Puis, on engage la conversation en dégustant des petits gâteaux préparés par Sû et buvant du thé chaud.

_Je pense que Kusu Kusu ne correspond pas du tout à l'apparence extérieure de Mashiro-chan, que Kiseki est beaucoup trop prétentieux, orgueilleux et n'a pas à se prétendre roi, que Rythm est un play-boy comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu et que Temari est bien la seule, avec Sû et Dia, qui mérite mon estime._

- Amu-chan nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, affirme Hotori-kun

Je me contente d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

- Ran, Miki et Sû ont senti la même chose que Yoru, tu sais, me déclare Hinamori-chan

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous le ressentons aussi ! assurent les autres shugo chara présents

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

- As-tu parlé avec Ikuto-kun après que je sois partie ? demandé-je à la jeune fille aux cheveux rose

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a révélé certaines choses sur moi ?

- O… oui, affirme-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise

Je l'observe fixement.

- Est-ce que tous à la table savent ?

Ils hochent tous la tête.

Je repose ma tasse et soupire doucement pour ne pas le faire remarquer.

- Nous voulons vous aider, toi et ton shugo chara, atteste Fujisaki-kun

- Je n'ai pas de shugo chara, réponds-je sans hausser le ton bien qu'une colère naissante se fasse entendre en moi

Sû se lève devant mes yeux.

- Tu en as un ! J'en suis sûre et certaine !

- Mais nous devons t'aider à enquêter pour le trouver, soutient Pépé

Je soupire cette fois franchement.

- Nous sommes prêts à te rendre ce service, certifie Hotori-kun

Je les observe puis baisse la tête.

_Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Personnellement, je sais que je n'en ai pas. Mais comment convaincre des enfants et des shugo chara aussi têtus les uns que les autres. Malheureusement, je ne connais que trop la vérité… cependant, ils n'ont pas l'air bien méchant. Ce n'est pas que l'envie de changer me prenne, mais… ils occuperont au moins mes après-midis et me donneront un lieu de refuge. N'est-ce pas ?_

- Si vous le voulez tant… soupiré-je

- Ce n'est pas que nous le voulons ou pas, argumente Mashiro-chan qui n'avait jusqu'alors par ouvert la bouche, sauf pour boire et manger, mais Amu est une experte pour comprendre les gens…

Les joues d'Hinamori-chan rosirent à ce moment.

- Ri… Rima.

- Et elle avait le regard triste après t'avoir vu. Elle ne savait pas comment t'avancer ça, mais tu es perdue. Et tout enfant perdu doit être aidé par les Gardiens. C'est notre devoir.

Je fais face à cette petite qui ne semble pas se rendre compte de mon niveau scolaire.

- Je ne suis ni une enfant, ni perdue.

- Peu importe, réponds Hinamori-chan, que tu sois ou pas perdue, que tu sois ou pas une enfant… nous devons t'aider à trouver le shugo chara qui est en toi.

Un instant de silence emplit le jardin royal, jusqu'à ce que Yaya-chan fasse son cirque sous mes yeux.

- C'est bon, là ! On va pas se lamenter ! On va t'aider Nana-chi ! Et c'est tout ! Na !

- Na-dechu ! renchérit Pépé

- Bien. Que dois-je faire ?

- Eh bien… nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu nous suives dans notre chasse aux œufs X, déclare Hotori-kun

Je l'observe un instant.

- D'accord.

_Je suis sûre qu'aucun résultat ne ressortira de cette action. Cependant, je dois avouer que ces enfants ont le mérite d'être ce qu'ils sont réellement. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être la manière d'être de tout enfant. Seulement, en grandissant leur âme se corrompt si facilement. Autant profiter de ce répit qui m'est accordée. Car ces enfants, non… ces Gardiens, je sais qu'ils sont sincèrement… gentils._

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Assomés ? Endormis ? Impatient ? Surpris ? Choqués ? Terrifiés ? Anéantis ? Larmoyants ? Meur... non, peut-être pas à ce point XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis d'une curiosité sans nom quand il s'agit des réactions humaines. Et j'ai hâte de connaître les vôtres !

Au mois prochain !_  
><em>


	2. La Grande journée sportive, Doki !

Coucou tout le monde !

Le mois d'octobre est entamée : j'espère que tout le monde a trouvé ses repères après cette rentrée. Pour ma part, j'ai fait ma rentrée à la Fac... Apprendre que du japonais, parler que du Japon (et des Johnny's, of course) et de son histoire, tracer des kanji : je suis aux anges ! *O*

Avant de commencer, précisons que l'univers des Shugo Chara appartient à nos chères mangaka Peach-Pit et que Nayami vient de ma tête ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : La grande journée sportive. Doki !<span>

_Pourquoi… suis-je ici ?_

Nous venons d'arriver avec Hinamori-chan, Mashiro-chan et Hotori-kun et je suis déjà affligée, malgré le temps magnifique de ce samedi pour le moins actif.

Nous surplombons le stade, reconvertit en un immense champ de foires où tous les sports imaginables se mêlent, pour un immense spectacle où chacun prend plaisir à libérer son corps. Enfin… chacun. Chacun faisant parti de l'Académie Seiyo…

_Point positif, je suis sûre de ne pas être embêter par une personne de mon lycée. Point négatif, en dehors des animateurs et autres entraîneurs, je fais un peu tache dans le paysage avec mes 17 ans et mon uniforme de lycée qui n'est même pas celui de l'Académie. Mais, Hinamori-chan et les autres m'ont assuré qu'ils avaient prévenu le principal, et que ce dernier leur avait donné son accord. Ils m'en ont parlé avant-hier, lorsque tout était déjà réglé. Je n'avais plus qu'à donner mon avis. Après quelques arguments que je dois avouer avoir été convaincants, j'ai fini par accepter de venir à la journée sportive de l'Académie Seiyo._

- Wouah ! s'exclame Hinamori-chan, il y a tant de sports réunis sur le stade !

- Je ne pensais pas que tout pouvait loger, ajoute Hotori-kun

Mashiro-chan hoche la tête pour approuver leurs dires.

C'est vrai. Beaucoup de sports son présents : baseball, volley-ball, basketball, football, gymnastique, danse, karaté, judo, tir à l'arc, kendô, etc. Même pour moi, il est impossible de tout citer. Bien que mes yeux m'offrent une vue panoramique…

- Je suis contente que tu es acceptée de venir, me déclare soudain la jeune fille aux cheveux rose

- Moi aussi.

_J'avoue. J'avoue enfin que j'aime passer du temps avec ces enfants et ces shugo chara. J'avoue que je les estime beaucoup et qu'ils deviennent chaque jour un peu plus importants pour moi. Nos débuts n'ont pas été faciles._

_Mais nous voici un mois après ma rencontre avec Hinamori-chan. Rien n'a changé dans ma vie, comme je l'avais prédit, si ce n'est ma relation avec les Gardiens de Seiyo. Ils me convient tout le temps à leurs réunions qui sont de loin beaucoup plus semblables à des goûters qu'à des discutions sérieuses et platoniques. Les gâteaux et le thé prennent souvent plus de place que la paperasse. Ils m'invitent souvent à leurs sorties et parfois même aux évènements de leur école. Ma seule raison de refuser est d'avoir trop à faire en devoirs pour m'absenter de la maison. Au début, je refusais beaucoup plus facilement que maintenant. Pour moi, leurs réunions et autres sorties n'étaient que puériles distractions._

_Néanmoins, j'ai appris avec le temps, et en les observant, que malgré cet air d'innocence et d'insouciance, ces cinq jeunes de primaires travaillent d'arche-pieds pour le bonheur de leurs petits camarades, veillant à ce qu'ils grandissent avec le moins de soucis et de pression possible. Ce mois passé, je peux désormais conclure qu'il faudrait que chaque école, chaque collège et même chaque lycée, possède ses Gardiens._

- Et si nous descendions voir, propose Hotori-kun

Les deux filles et moi-même hochons la tête.

Alors qu'Hotori-kun et Hinamori-chan se laisse glisser sur la pente raide bien gazonnée, Mashiro-chan et moi préférons assurer notre sécurité et passons par l'escalier.

_Il me semble que je dois rétablir la vérité : je me suis trompée, je l'admets, sur Mashiro-chan. Bien que notre relation fût d'abord très tendue, presque électrique, nous nous sommes finalement comprise. Je me suis découvert avec elle plus de points communs qu'avec les autres Gardiens. C'est simple, elle me rappelle le souvenir éloigné de mon enfance perdue. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce fait là qui, justement, nous a d'abord donné un contact froid._

Le Jocker et le Roi nous rejoignent alors que nous posons le pied sur la dernière marche.

- Alors, demande Mashiro-chan, que faisons-nous ?

- Et bien, nous sommes surtout venus voir Yuiki-san, Fujisaki-kun et Sôma-kun, alors nous pourrions d'abord aller rendre visite à l'un d'eux, avant de se disperser devant les différents stands. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Bonne idée, Hotori-kun ! s'écrie Hinamori-chan ravie, ça te dit Nayami-chan ?

J'hoche la tête.

Puis, en passant devant divers club sportifs, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de football, qui est légèrement en retrait du reste. Prenant trop de place, il a été non seulement miniaturisé mais également éloigné de tous les autres stands.

Nous arrivons et j'aperçois un garçon légèrement plus grand que Fujisaki-kun, discutant justement avec ce dernier.

Je suppose que c'est lui : Sôma Kukai.

_Hinamori-chan et les autres m'en ont beaucoup parlé et encore plus lorsqu'ils ont su que j'allais le rencontrer à cette journée sportive. Ils ne m'en ont dit que du bien. Tant, que j'en suis venue à me demander si un tel garçon aussi gentil, attentionné, dynamique, distrayant, fiable pouvait exister. C'est pourquoi, j'étais encore plus impatiente d'être ce samedi même : afin de pouvoir le rencontrer._

Nous nous approchons d'eux.

- Oh ! Salut tout le monde ! s'exclame-t-il en nous apercevant

- Bonjour les gens, nous salue Fujisaki-kun

Sôma-kun vient les serrer dans leur bras, un peu comme un grand frère. Mashiro-chan semble un peu distante face à lui. Si nous continuons de nous ressembler, alors je la comprends. Ce faire enserrer de cette façon n'est ni délicat, ni polie.

Puis, il les relâche et me fait face.

- Tu dois être Nayami, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Ah ! Ils m'ont tellement parlé de toi ! La jolie lycéenne perdue, comme t'appelle Rima.

J'ouvre des yeux stupéfaits et me penche pour voir les joues de la petite fille rosirent. Puis, je reviens à ma position initiale pour le saluer également.

- Alors ? demande-t-il, tu l'as trouvé, ton rêve ?

Je n'ose pas répondre. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Parle-t-il de mon soi-disant shugo chara ? Je me contente alors simplement de secouer négativement la tête.

_Je peux dire à présent que ces cinq enfants sont mes amis. C'est donc tout naturel que de ne pas leur dire que je ne crois toujours pas avoir un shugo chara. Même si c'est mal de mentir… comme je l'ai déjà dis à Ikuto-kun. Je me sens un peu tiraillé entre le désir de dire la vérité et celui de ne pas briser cette relation que j'entretiens chaque jour avec eux._

Je les laisse donc papoter entre eux, les contentant de ma présence sans pour autant interférer ou sortir un seul mot.

- Quoi ! s'exclame Hinamori-chan, surprise, vous n'êtes même pas dans la même équipe ?

- Eh non ! s'afflige faussement Sôma-kun, mais c'est normal. Nous ne sommes ni dans la même classe ni dans la même école. L'équipe du collège va s'opposer à celle de primaire.

- Ah ! Je vois…

- Mais je croyais que tu faisais du basket, Fujisaki-kun, intervient Hotori-kun

La mine du concerné semble se blaser. Il soupire profondément avant de nous expliquer que c'était le cas. Jusqu'à ce que Rythm et Temari, d'un commun accord, mais sans lui demander son avis, déchaînent leur chara change face à quelques joueurs de football de primaire. Lesdits joueurs lui ont proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe juste pour ce match amical et, sous la coupe des shugo chara, Fusjisaki-kun a accepté… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reprit son apparence habituelle qu'il se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il considérait avoir faite.

J'avais eu assez d'un mois pour me sentir aussi gênée que les autres en pensant que ses shugo chara étaient bien le genre à échafauder ces plans.

- Mais n'inventerais-tu pas cette histoire parce que tu as peur de mon super jeu de jambes ? veut plaisanter Sôma-kun

- Crois ce que tu veux, réponds Fujisaki-kun, je me surpasserai peu importe le sport !

- Alors on est deux !

Les deux garçons semblèrent s'enflammer et se défier du regard, tout en gardant une faible étincelle de sympathie.

_Je me demande si les chamallows auraient pu chauffer avec ce feu diabolique émanant d'eux…_

- Euh… Nagi… Nagihiko ? Ku… Kukai ?

- Je crois qu'ils ne nous écoutent pas, Amu, affirme Mashiro-chan

Hotori-kun et moi hochons la tête.

- Et bien, nous pourrions peut-être aller rendre une petite visite à Yuiki-san ? Non ? propose le Roi des Gardiens

Sans même acquiescer, nous nous éclipsons et commençons à rechercher activement Yaya-chan.

Le stade est plutôt bien organisé. Les arts martiaux, les sports co, les sports ancestraux et les sports liés à la musique, comme la danse que nous finissons par trouver, sont rangés dans quatre allées. Il ne nous a fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour y arriver.

Les petites danseuses sont dans leurs tutus et exécutent quelques pas de danses tandis que, juste en face, les gymnastes rivalisent bien avec leurs figures acrobatiques impressionnantes.

_Mais quelques défauts viennent me murmurer à l'œil. L'une n'est pas assez souple, l'autre devrait pousser un peu plus sur ses bras, celle-là ferrait mieux d'enlever le nœud qui s'est glissé sur son ruban, et celle-ci a…_

- Quelqu'un voit Yaya ?

Hinamori-chan m'a fait sortir de mon bilan assez aiguisé.

Nous cherchons tous les quatre la petite fille aux couettes sympathiques et dynamiques, mais ne la trouvons nulle part sur la scène.

Nous demandons à l'une de petite danseuse.

- Oh ! Yuiki-senpai ? Elle est derrière.

- Pourquoi ? questionne Mashiro-chan

La jeune ballerine nous explique que son costume s'est déchiré lorsqu'elle a voulu faire un écart, alors que le spectacle venait juste de commencer. Vu l'effervescence qui règne en coulisse, elle n'a pas pu être prise en charge tout de suite par la mère de Maika.

- Peut-être que si maintenant, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. En tout cas, ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle n'est pas remontée.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? demande Hinamori-chan, une légère inquiétude dans la voix

Elle hoche la tête et décide de nous accompagner.

C'est une enfant polie.

Enfin, dans le remue-ménage de l'arrière-boutique, nous découvrons notre petite Yaya-chan, une mine éteinte sur le visage. Elle est rhabillée et porte son costume entre ses mains qui semble le serrer fermement contre son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle nous entend enfin approcher, elle relève la tête, tout à fait étonnée. Elle tente de garder un semblant de sourire face à nous.

- Ah ! Tout le monde !

- Yaya… lâche Hinamori-chan face à son air déçu

- Tu voulais vraiment participer, n'est-ce pas ? demande Mashiro-chan en s'asseyant à ses côtés

Elle hoche la tête.

Je reste à la regarder.

_Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, mais je n'ose pas aider._

- Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Tout le monde fait de son mieux aujourd'hui et la mère de Maika a déjà beaucoup à faire, vous savez.

Nous comprenons. Mais nous sommes désolés pour elle…

Un silence s'installe.

Je resserre légèrement ma poigne sur mon sac à main.

_Ce n'est pas que je suis impuissante face à cette situation. C'est juste que…_

Je ravale ma salive. Puis, j'ose un pas en avant. Je me mets hors du cercle que nous avons formé autour d'elle. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre du tout de mon acte, je m'avance vers la jeune fille.

- Je peux y jeter un œil ? lui demandé-je

Elle me regarde, étonnée.

Elle me tend alors son costume et Mashiro-chan me fait une petite place à côté de Yaya-chan.

J'étends le tutu blanc pour en avoir une bonne vue globale. Je soulève délicatement le tulle et observe minutieusement le collant au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Le trou n'est pas énorme mais il suffit à être gênant et à perturber une danseuse.

Soudain, sans hésitation, ne suivant que mon instinct, j'attrape mon sac à main, l'ouvre et en sort une petite trousse.

_Cette trousse je l'ai reçu lors de mes 7 ans. Je m'en souviens : je voulais moi-même coudre les vêtements de mes poupées. Ma grand-mère m'avait d'abord passé son matériel puis, admirant chaque jour un peu plus le résultat de mon labeur, mes parents m'avaient finalement offert une petite trousse de couture contenant le minimum de matériel, transportable partout. Je la laissais dans mon sac à main. Après trois ans d'utilisation intensive, je n'y ai plus touché…_

J'ouvre donc la petite boite et la confie à Yaya-chan. Je me laisse guider et retrouve mes réflexes d'avant. Je prends le fil, le fais passer, le coupe. Petit à petit, je raccommode le tissu avec précaution, ne laissant aucun trou, prenant soin d'aligner mes autres points soigneusement.

- Wouah ! Tu sais faire ça, Nayami-chan ? s'exclame admirative Hinamori-chan

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant seulement de me laisser aller, de suivre mon instinct, un léger sourire illuminant mon visage.

_Je retrouve alors mes sens de mes jeunes années, quand coudre était pour moi une passion. Je ressens un petit picotement, un petit quelque chose qui me réchauffe le cœur et m'émerveille moi-même. Cette sensation… je ne m'en rappelais même plus. C'était si agréable, si doux. Un sentiment de bonheur mêlé d'insouciance qui me faisait oublier tous mes soucis._

Ils me regardent tous émerveillés.

Pourtant, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à raccommoder un collant de danse.

Enfin, mon travail se termine rapidement. Cinq minutes à peine m'ont servi. J'étends à nouveau le tutu face à mes yeux. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Comme dernière vérification, je teste la résistance du tissu. Puis, je le rends à Yaya-chan.

- Génial ! s'écrie la ballerine en herbe, ah ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Nana-chi !

Et elle m'enserre dans ses bras.

_Nos relations ont bien évoluées, avec Yaya-chan. Au début, je ne la supportais vraiment pas du tout. Je tentais souvent de garder mon calme face à ce caractère puérile, immature et niais. Mais bien vite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher une petite remarque cinglante et bien placée. J'avoue que la situation à due être difficile à gérer pour les autres. Yaya-chan et moi étions aussi têtue l'une que l'autre, et si nous commencions à critiquer l'autre, les Gardiens pouvaient d'ors et déjà arrêter la réunion, car rien n'aurait mis un terme à notre démêlé. Finalement, avec le temps, nous avons appris à nous accepter l'une et l'autre._

Yaya-chan se lève précipitamment et cours se changer. En attendant, nous retournons devant la scène pour ne pas manquer le début de son apparition.

- Dis, Nayami-chan ? m'interpelle Hinamori-chan

Je me retourne et lui fait face.

- Oui ? Hinamori-chan ?

Elle me regarde un instant stupéfaite.

- Nayami-chan, appelle-moi plutôt Amu-chan, s'il te plaît.

J'hoche la tête.

- C'est ce que tu voulais me dire, Amu-chan ?

- Non, je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas devenir couturière plus tard ?

Je pose un doigt sur mon menton et lève les yeux au ciel afin de réfléchir.

_Si je réponds oui, cela voudrait surement dire que c'est mon rêve. Mais… aucun shugo chara n'est jamais né de ce désir de coudre. J'en conclus que ça ne doit pas être mon souhait. Mon plus profond désir… quel est-il ? Mais en ai-je vraiment besoin ? Je le vis plutôt bien… Je pense qu'il vaut donc mieux que je réponde non._

Je sens le regard d'Amu-chan s'impatiente face à mon temps de réflexion.

- Non.

- Ah… je vois.

- Pourtant, ça te plaît de coudre, n'est-ce pas ? intervient Mashiro-chan

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Aie !

- Saki-chan !

Nous nous retournons et apercevant la gymnaste au ruban se redresser grâce à ses amies. Son visage transcrit une légère douleur et nous devinons que c'est de sa cheville d'où vient le mal, car elle ne la pose pas à terre.

Au même moment, les applaudissements retentissent vers le stand de danse. Par réflexe, nous nous tournons vers la scène et découvrons Yaya-chan, saluant son public. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous portons toute notre attention sur elle.

Sauf Amu-chan… qui reste le regard rivé sur l'estrade opposée.

- Tu te fais du souci pour Saki-chan ? lui demande Hotori-kun

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose affirme d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

- Je vais y aller. Restez pour admirer Yaya. Si elle remarque que nous sommes tous partis nous la décevrons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Amu-chan commence alors à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au stand opposé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, surement par curiosité, je la suis. Mashiro-chan m'attrape par le bras.

- Je l'accompagne. Restez là tous les deux.

- D'accord, acquiesce-t-elle

Avec un petit effort, je réussis à rejoindre Amu-chan. Je pose une main sur son épaule afin de lui signaler ma présence. Nous nous échangeons un petit sourire et tentons de nous faufiler jusqu'aux coulisses.

Derrière, nous rencontrons deux des filles qui étaient aux côtés de la gymnaste blessée. Amu-chan semble les connaître. Elle me confie qu'elles sont également en sixième année. Elles acceptent de nous conduire à Saki-chan.

- Saki-chan ? demande Amu-chan lorsque nous arrivâmes en face de la jeune fille.

Elle est prostrée sur un banc, dans un coin, immobile. Sa jambe gauche repose sur un cale-pied et est recouvert d'une pochette de glace. Ses épaules sont affaissées et son visage semble démuni.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hoche à peine la tête. C'est dire si ce n'est pas du mensonge, ça ! Il est évident que cette jeune fille ne va pas bien du tout, tant moralement que physiquement.

Nous nous écartons un peu pour la laisser tranquille tandis que ses amies expliquent au Jocker :

- Elle est mal retombée lorsqu'elle a voulu rattraper son ruban. Elle a une entorse apparemment.

- Le problème, c'est que nous avons besoin d'elle pour le final. Elle est la seule douée au ruban.

- Eh ! Amu-chan ! Tu es plutôt douée en sport, non ?

- Euh… euh… oui, réponds-t-elle avec difficulté

Je sens le coup venir. Et je sais qu'elle le sent aussi. Pourtant, elle se laisse piéger.

- Accepte s'il te plaît ! Tu es notre dernier espoir !

Face aux regards autant insistants que larmoyants, Amu-chan finit par accepter.

**Muri…**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ?_

**Muri…**

Amu-chan semble tout d'un coup inquiète. Elle jette des regards un peu partout et ne prête même plus une seule oreille aux deux gymnastes.

Soudain, je repère en même temps qu'elle un œuf tout noir. Marqué d'un X.

A sa vue, Amu-chan panique complètement.

L'œuf s'envole.

Amu-chan m'attrape alors vivement par le bras et m'arrache presque à ma position.

- Désolée les filles ! On a une urgence ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'éclipsant

Je la suis en courant. Nous nous retrouvons face à Hotori-kun et Mashiro-chan.

- Amu-chan ! s'exclame-t-il en la voyant débarquer de la sorte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Un œuf X !

Mashiro-chan lève un doigt en direction du ciel. Elle pointe en fait l'œuf X.

- Amu-chan ! Il est là !

- Il ne faut pas le perdre. Poursuivons-le ! ordonne Hotori-kun

Tout le monde hoche la tête. La tête levée, il suive cet œuf qui semble vouloir s'échapper et je me contente de les suivre.

_Un œuf X ? Il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parler… C'est l'œuf du cœur d'un enfant lorsqu'il ne croit plus en son rêve. Il noircit et porte alors la marque d'un X. D'où son nom… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en voir un durant ma vie… Bien que j'ai maintenant passé un mois en compagnie des Gardiens nous n'avons que très rarement eut l'occasion d'attraper des œufs X, les chara X étant plus fréquents…_

Nous arrivons face au mur de l'école. Mashiro-chan et moi sommes les dernières car je ne me sens pas de la laisser seule à l'arrière : je sens que son endurance n'est pas excellente.

L'œuf s'envole plus haut pour aller jusqu'au toit.

Hotori-kun et Amu-chan ragent.

- Il va nous échapper ! s'écrie Hotori-kun

- Ran ! Chara Nari !

Mais seul le silence lui répond.

Amu-chan papillonne des yeux.

- Ran ! crie-t-elle soudainement à s'en arracher les cordes vocales

- Où sont tous les shugo chara ? demandé-je alors

L'âme d'Amu semble s'envoler de désespérément.

_Peut-être que de cette façon elle pourra rattraper l'œuf…_

Mashiro-chan se creuse la tête et finit par nous donne une explication.

- Kusu Kusu m'avait parlé d'une réunion spéciale des shugo chara aujourd'hui.

Hotori-kun frappe du poing dans sa paume comme s'il venait d'être éclairé.

- Mais oui ! Kiseki m'a dit qu'ils avaient organisé leur propre tournoi sportif.

Amu paraît s'affaisser d'autant plus en entendant la nouvelle.

_Elle a dû oublier…_

Nous reprenons alors notre course pour voir si l'œuf ne se serait pas arrêté près des remparts de l'école.

_Quelque part ça me paraît un peu absurde qu'un oeuf X s'arrête là, comme s'il nous attendait._

Sauf que c'est le cas…

Nous le retrouvons aux portes du primaire, hésitant sur le chemin à suivre.

_Ça a vraiment une conscience, un œuf X ?_

Les Gardiens ne savent pas trop quoi faire. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'est capable de faire un chara nari, vu qu'aucun d'eux n'a de shugo chara.

L'œuf semble nous apercevoir et décide de traverser la route.

Nous le suivons. Mais Mashiro-chan n'est pas très rapide et s'essouffle rapidement.

Amu-chan s'exclame alors en s'éloignant :

- Tadase-kun ! Reste avec Rima et allez trouver les shugo chara !

Pas le temps de discuter, ils opinent et font demi-tour.

Pour ma part, je poursuis ma course avec Amu-chan.

L'œuf s'enfonce dans les arbres du parc. Nous devons escalader rochers et barrière, contourner fleurs et étangs, sauter de branches en branches et de bancs en bancs si nous ne voulons pas le perdre des yeux. Mais Amu-chan, sans Ran, a parfois bien du mal à éviter les obstacles sur notre route ou à garder le rythme. Je finis par la devancer facilement.

Contrairement à elle, je n'ai aucun problème pour suivre l'œuf X. Seulement, si ça continue je ne ferais bien que ça : le suivre. Il serait peut-être temps que je le coince.

J'attrape à la volée une branche, me balance, en attrape une autre, arrive sur le rebord d'une fontaine, doit courir quelques mètres, en contournant les passants, escalader une barrière, marcher le long d'un muret. Mais je dois accélérer encore un peu plus.

Alors que je retombe dans la rue, j'entends les pas d'Amu-chan se rapprocher.

- Courage, Nayami-chan ! me crie-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix, tu y es presque !

L'œuf X est, en effet, à, à peine, un mètre de moi. Heureusement pour moi, il est arrêté quelques secondes par un mur. Je prends mon élan à ce moment.

Et j'exécute une figure que je n'ai pas réalisée depuis mes 8 ans.

Je me jette en avant, mes jambes traçant une parfaite ligne droite. Je retombe sur un pied, délicatement, et me retrouve nez à nez avec l'œuf X. Aussitôt, je l'attrape, bras tendus en avant.

_Ce mouvement… les bras tendus en avant… c'est de cette façon que je rattrapais mon ruban quand je faisais de la gymnastique. C'était il y a si longtemps. Je ne me rappelle même plus de ce que j'ai fais de mon ruban fétiche. Mon ruban de compétition. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais remporté bon nombre de victoire. Grâce à lui que j'étais arrivée au niveau régional. J'étais la fierté de la famille. Mais j'aimais faire de la gymnastique surtout pour… pour me faire plaisir…_

J'enserre l'œuf entre mes mains.

Il se débat.

Je le regarde avec bienveillance. Bientôt, il pourra retourner vers son propriétaire.

**Muri ! Muri !**

Il tente de s'extirper de mes mains, mais rien à faire : je le tiens fermement.

Amu-chan me rejoint enfin.

- Wouah ! Mais t'es une championne, Nayami-chan ! Tu cours vraiment vite et puis, je ne te savais pas si souple et si adroite et si…

_**Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?...**_

- Amu-chan, tu as entendu ? demandé-je

Elle hoche la tête affirmativement.

Nous regardons l'œuf X, qui semble s'être immobilisé dans mes mains.

_**Si je n'avais pas cette entorse, j'aurais pu…**_

- C'est la voix de Saki-chan, déduis Amu-chan

Nous l'écoutons, perplexes et curieuses à la fois.

_**Encore une fois… j'ai échoué… Je ne serai jamais capable de progresser. Je ne pourrais pas…**_

Des bruits de pas rapides se rapprochent de nous. Nous levons la tête et nous apercevons Mashiro-chan et Hotori-kun accompagné des shugo chara.

- Amu-chan ! s'écrie ses shugo chara

_**Je ne pourrais pas… réaliser mon rêve !**_

Amu-chan n'hésite pas une seconde. Elle exécute son chara nari avec Ran.

- Chara Nari : Amulet Heart !

Elle retombe dans son adorable costume de petite super-héroïne. Elle me demande de ne pas bouger. J'acquiesce de la tête.

Elle pointe alors son doigt vers l'œuf X.

- Négative Heart ! Lock on !

Elle forme un cœur avec ses mains d'enfant.

- Open Heart !

Aussitôt, je sens une douce pluie de poussière d'étoiles tombée sur nous : moi et l'œuf.

_Je comprends mieux ce que ressens un cœur apaisée après l'Open Heart. On se sent tellement rassurée et réconfortée. On est enveloppé d'un délicat sentiment de bienveillance qui nous fait reprendre confiance. Notre esprit s'ouvre et nos espoirs reprennent vie…_

Je ferme les yeux et me délecte de ce moment.

_Amu-chan est vraiment extraordinaire…_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, l'œuf X reprend sa couleur d'un blanc immaculé. Je sais que je peux désormais le relâcher. Il s'envole doucement et cours retrouver sa propriétaire.

Nous le regardons disparaître sous nos yeux puis, nous nous sourions les uns les autres. Enfin, nous repartons tranquillement, mais en nous pressant néanmoins un peu afin de retrouver Yaya-chan et les autres.

Lorsque nous arrivons, notre premier réflexe est d'aller voir comment se porte Saki-chan. Bien que toujours blessée, un faible sourire illumine son visage.

_Je comprends… ce qu'elle ressent…_

Je me dirige vers elle pendant qu'Amu-chan se fait happée par les deux amies qui l'attendaient pour la changer.

Je m'installe auprès de Saki-chan.

- Une pointe doit rester parfaite jusqu'à ce que le pied soit de nouveau complètement stable au sol.

Elle relève subitement le visage et me fixe.

Je crois que mes paroles l'ont touchée.

- Etre une gymnaste demande beaucoup d'efforts mais aussi beaucoup de patience. Peu importe tes blessures, il ne faut pas baisser les bras pour autant, lui expliqué-je calmement en observant au loin Amu-chan qui discute avec les gymnastes, il faut toujours aller de l'avant car ton enthousiasme et ton dynamisme sont tes premiers atouts pour satisfaire le public et le jury.

Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourie. Elle fait de même.

Nous nous comprenons ainsi.

Amu-chan nous interrompt alors.

- Nayami-chan ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais remplacer Saki-chan au ruban pour le final ?

Je l'observe un instant avec surprise.

_Pense-t-elle sincèrement que je puisse le faire ? Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir mais… ce temps de bonheur en faisant tournoyer un ruban et émerveillant les gens remonte à si loin pour moi…_

Saki-chan pose une main sur la mienne et m'offre le plus beau des encouragements : un sourire. Détournant le regard, je réponds à ma jeune amie :

- Pou… Pourquoi pas…

Amu-chan court alors prévenir ses amies. Elles semblent ravies.

Je me lève pour aller les rejoindre. Mais Saki-chan m'attrape le poignet une dernière fois :

- Tu as déjà rêvé d'être une gymnaste ?

Je l'observe, un peu étonnée de cette soudaine question.

_Que dire ?..._

- Peut-être.

Puis, sans dire autre chose, je m'en vais rejoindre Amu-chan.

_Mashiro-chan avait raison. Je me souviens, lors de notre rencontre, elle avait dit qu'Amu-chan était une experte pour comprendre les gens. Un mois est passé et je peux aujourd'hui dire que oui. Ou du moins, elle sait exaucer les souhaits intimes et rendre les gens heureux… par la seule force d'un sourire, d'un dynamisme et d'une foi en l'autre exceptionnelle. Grâce à elle, peut-être que… un rêve naîtra en moi. Qui sait désormais ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

J'espère que cette suite vous a plus et surtout que vous avez envie de connaître la suite ^^

En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Et au mois prochain !


	3. Le concours de cuisine , Doki !

Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici déjà en novembre !... et pourtant, il fait parfois toujours aussi chaud... Complètement déréglé ce temps.

Bon, je vais pas m'étaler plus en bavardage et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre 3.

Rappelons toujours le même disclaimer : Shugo Chara et son univers sont à Peach-Pit, quand à Nayami, c'est mon petit bébé ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Le concours de cuisine et l'apprentie chef. Doki !<span>

- Alors ? T'as un shugo chara maintenant nya ?

Je viens de sortir du lycée et me dirige vers l'Académie Seiyo quand cette petite voix me parvient. Je l'entends tous les soirs, alors il m'est très simple de reconnaître Yoru.

Et qui dit Yoru, dit… Ikuto-kun.

Le petit être se pointe devant moi. Il est tout sourire et je me blase.

Il croit encore dur comme fer que j'ai un shugo chara.

- Non, Yoru. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Je n'ai pas de shugo chara.

- S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai, me glisse au creux de l'oreille mon camarade

_C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'Ikuto-kun a le don de m'exaspérer. Il joue les rebelles et trouve toujours la réplique pour m'irriter._

_Ma rencontre avec les Gardiens n'a pas affecté notre relation. Tous les soirs, ils continuent de me suivre : l'un marchant, l'autre volant. Il me raccompagne jusqu'au square et nous nous arrêtons sur les balançoires. Soit nous discutons, soit nous profitons du silence. Mais dans tous les cas, ça ne dure pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Ensuite, je prends mes affaires et m'en vais dans ma rue. Avec le temps, j'ai également pris l'habitude de le saluer convenablement. Qui l'eut cru ?_

_Même si je passe mes fins d'après-midi avec les Gardiens, il décide tout de même de me suivre jusqu'à l'Académie Seiyo. Il me laisse au portail et je n'ai jamais le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il use déjà de son chara change au loin, galopant sur les toits. Je soupire alors et m'en vais rejoindre mes petits amis._

- Ikuto-kun… tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, grommelé-je

_J'ai tendance à toujours grommeler face à lui._

Il étouffe un petit rire… comme d'habitude.

Puis, il reprend subitement un air sérieux. Nous marchons pendant quelques mètres avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole et me demande :

- Quand cesseras-tu d'être silencieuse au lycée ?

- Quelle question !

J'ai dit ça… simplement parce que je n'ai pas la réponse.

_Il me faut mon temps pour réfléchir, me questionner, analyser et prendre parti. Je m'efforce de ne jamais rien dire au hasard. C'est dans ma nature._

- Jamais… Je suppose.

- Dommage…

_Que sous-entend-t-il ?_

Je lui pose la question qui me trotte dans l'esprit.

- Tu as changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

Je m'arrête tant ses mots m'ont étonnée.

Je finis par hausser les épaules et reprends le chemin du primaire.

- On est plus proche, je veux bien le croire. Mais je n'ai pas du tout changé.

Soudain, il avance d'un pas vif afin de se placer devant moi et m'arrêter.

- Que faisais-tu de ton temps libre avant qu'on ne se rencontre ?

Il me fixe de ses yeux enjôleurs.

Je fais la moue et regarde à côté.

_Je déteste quand il fait ses yeux là. Il me met mal à l'aise._

J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

_C'est vrai… que faisais-je avant que tout ça ne débute ? Je me séchais à cause des perpétuelles bizutages qu'on m'affligeait. Et qu'on m'afflige toujours d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, les élèves semblent s'être un peu calmés. Et sinon… et bien ! Je faisais mes devoirs. Cela me prenait déjà beaucoup de mon temps libre… Mais, hormis ça, je fais… que fais-je ? Je ne fais que penser comme je le fais maintenant. Cependant, ça n'a pas changé non plus._

Sûre de ma réponse, je lui résume ma pensée.

Il m'observe, haussant un sourcil, tandis que nous reprenons notre route.

Alors que nous arrivons à l'entrée de l'école des Gardiens, il reprend la parole :

- Et aller voir les Gardiens ? N'est-ce pas une nouvelle activité ? N'en as-tu pas découvert d'autres avec eux ?

_Il va de soit qu'il connait déjà très bien la réponse. Et moi de même ! Néanmoins… je n'aime pas beaucoup avoir tort. Mais je n'aime pas non plus être malhonnête._

Je baisse la tête et feint de penser. Lorsque je la relève, il n'est plus là. Je ne tourne même plus la tête, à chercher par tous les regards où il pourrait s'être volatilisé, tant cela m'est habituel lorsqu'il me laisse en plan.

Je soupire.

_Bon sang… cet Ikuto-kun, on ne le refera jamais._

Je presse légèrement le pas pour rejoindre le Jardin Royal. En passant dans les ravissantes allées du parc de Seiyo, j'aperçois quelques têtes qui me sont maintenant connues telle que celle de Saki-chan.

_Depuis samedi dernier, lorsque nous nous rencontrons par le fruit du hasard, nous ne manquons pas de nous faire un petit signe de la main et de nous renvoyer un léger sourire. Mais je ne perds pas plus de temps : je dois souvent me dépêcher car les Gardiens, bien que parfois infantiles, sont très ponctuels. Et le trajet de mon lycée au Jardin Royal ne me permet pas de prendre du bon temps sur la route._

Dès que je passe les portes de la serre, une pluie de prospectus me tombe dessus. Je lève la tête pour constater que Pépé imite sa propriétaire qui distribue à tous les Gardiens autour de la table des affichettes.

Comme plusieurs tombent autour de moi, je finis par en attraper une au vol. C'est une annonce pour un concours de cuisine qui aura lieu demain.

_Décidément, si ça continue… je passerai chaque week-end à flâner avec les Gardiens. Ce ne sera peut-être pas bon pour mes études, ça…_

Je gravis les marche et rejoins tout le monde autour de la table.

- Bonjour, tout le monde.

- Ah ! Bonjour, Kizumari-chan, me salue Hotori-kun

- Nayami-chan, salut, ça…

- Oh ! Nana-chi ! s'exclame Yaya-chan en coupant royalement la parole à Amu-chan

Elle se jette presque sur moi et m'enserre de ses bras fins de petite fille.

- Eh ! Tu as vu ? Y a un concours de cuisine demain ! On pourrait y aller !

Puis aussi vite qu'elle est atterrie dans mes bras, elle s'en va accaparer l'attention de Fujisaki-kun et Rima-chan.

_J'ai encore du mal à l'appeler comme ça… C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive d'ailleurs ! Lorsque quelqu'un me demandait de l'appeler d'une certaine manière, je m'exécutais, sans n'avoir rien à y redire. Mais Rima-chan m'en a fait la demande mardi après-midi et a fermement insisté, usant de toutes sortes d'arguments. Je suppose qu'elle nous considère désormais comme de bonnes amies. Cependant, je n'aurais pas cru y arriver aussi rapidement, aux vues de nos débuts…_

Je peux donc prendre le temps de m'installer entre Amu-chan et Rima-chan.

Elevant la théière au niveau de son visage, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose m'interroge du regard. J'hoche la tête et elle me serre une tasse de thé chaud.

Yaya-chan revient alors à la charge avec une assiette de petits cookies.

- Nana-chi ! Il faut que tu goûtes les cookies d'Amu-chi ! Ils sont délicieux !

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle et Pépé en engouffrent un dans leur bouche.

_Je me demande d'où elle tire toute cette énergie…_

Malgré la réaction, pour le moins mièvre, de Yaya-chan, j'en dérobe un avant que l'assiette ne bifurque brusquement vers Hotori-kun, sur qui la fille la plus infantile que j'ai jamais connu a décidé de jeter son dévolu.

J'en croque une petite bouchée.

_Il est croustillant, mais un peu trop… Elle a mis un peu trop de sucre, ce qui fait que le goût du chocolat ressort un peu trop. Néanmoins, ils sont très jolis._

Je me tourne vers Amu-chan et lui en fait mon compte-rendu.

- Ah ! Merci ! Je précise que je les ai fais sans l'aide de Sû.

- Je vois. Un autre détail : fait attention à bien équilibré le nombre de pépites de chocolat. De façon à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas de dégarnis et inversement.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

Sû se pointe alors devant mon nez.

- Est-ce que par hasard, Nayami-chan, tu saurais cuisiner ?

- Et bien…

- C'est vrai ? s'écrie Yaya-chan, génial ! On va pouvoir participer au concours de cuisine !

- Tu vas nous montrer de quoi tu es capable-desu ! renchérit Pépé

Et elles lèvent toutes deux un pouce de victoire dans ma direction.

Je me blase.

- Si tu es aussi bonne critique que cuisinière, tu pourrais essayer, Nayami-chan, me tente Fujisaki-kun

Je les regarde tous, tour à tour.

_Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à la cuisine…_

_A l'époque, quand j'étais vraiment toute petite, j'aidais ma tante, ma mère et même ma grand-mère dans la réalisation de plats. Puis, je me suis essayé aux tartes, aux gâteaux, aux chocolats, aux biscuits, etc. Et petits à petits, j'avais acquis une bonne maîtrise de toutes sortes de recettes de pâtisseries. C'était ce que je préférais faire. Tout ce sucre et ces gourmandises donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Et une seule bouchée rendait ma famille heureuse. Puis, de les voir ainsi s'émerveiller au goût me faisait sourire à mon tour._

_Mais… cela fait sept ans et demi que j'ai arrêté. La pâtisserie n'est pas une bonne chose pour moi. Après tout… je ne faisais que rajouter du sucre sur l'apparence du monde. Et il paraissait de ce fait, plus acidulé et, avec le temps… il devint plus âcre._

_Néanmoins, je n'avais pas repensé à ces souvenirs sucrés, vanillés et chocolatés depuis… depuis que j'ai arrêté en fait. C'est la première fois que j'y repense… et cela me fait chaud au cœur._

_Mais… à quoi cela peut-il bien me servir ? Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ?_

Amu-chan se tourne soudain vers Yaya-chan… sûrement parce que je garde la tête rivée sur ma tasse, et que j'en inspecte les ondulations calmes.

- Yaya, elle n'a peut-être pas envie.

- Elle a peut-être autre chose de prévue, intervient Rima-chan

Elle avale une gorgée de thé, tandis qu'un silence passe.

Yaya-chan m'inspecte du regard. Je le sais, car je le sens.

- Nana-chi ! me crie-t-elle

Je relève la tête brusquement. Je la vois s'enflammer et se planter devant moi fermement.

- Les bébés ne font que ce qui leur plaisent ! Alors, le truc c'est de savoir si ça te ferait plaisir ou non !

_Je ne suis pas un bébé…_

Je réponds d'une petite voix mal assurée :

- Et bien… pourquoi… pas…

- Yeah ! Super ! s'excite Yaya-chan en courant autour de la table

_Je crois comprendre ce que ressent Amu-chan lorsqu'elle se fait piéger par d'autres personnes en voulant leur rendre service. Néanmoins, ce concours, on ne peut pas appeler vraiment ça un « service »… Au fond, ça me fait un peu plaisir d'y participer…_

Les shugo chara me fixent tellement du regard que je suis obligée de leur accorder un peu d'attention. Je les observe, étonnée. Ils ne sourcillent pas. Puis, je leur souris comme pour mettre fin à une bataille silence. Ils se regardent les uns les autres avant de me sourire en retour et de s'envoler vers leur maison de poupée.

Le soir est là. Le Soleil, en grand artiste, peint l'horizon d'un rouge vif et d'orange doux. Les nuages sont rosés et s'en vont rejoindre l'astre couchant.

Je travers la petite cour avant de notre maison. J'entre.

- Je suis rentrée, prévins-je sans hausser le ton

Je me déchausse et enfile aussitôt mes chaussons. Je passe devant le salon et me fait interpeler par mon père. Je soupire intérieurement.

Je viens m'installer, à genoux, devant lui. Je dépose mon cartable au bord de la table basse.

Il me fixe un instant avec un air hautain. En même temps, difficile de faire autrement… il est sur le canapé, alors que je suis sur un coussin. Néanmoins, ce regard a toujours autant le don de ma glacer.

- Tu rentre souvent tard ces derniers temps, Nayami, dit-il enfin

_Il utilise toujours un ton neutre qui a le don de refroidir les gens. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que ça me fait._

- J'espère que tu les passes à la bibliothèque…

- Non, papa.

_Je ne peux pas mentir…_

Il hausse un sourcil.

- J'espère que ça n'interfèreras pas dans tes résultats scolaires.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa.

Il reprend son journal en main. C'est le signe que je peux disposer.

Je me relève et m'incline devant lui. Puis, je quitte la pièce sans dire un mot et file dans ma chambre rapidement. Une fois la porte fermée, je peux enfin souffler. J'ôte ma veste, laisse mon cartable sur mon bureau et m'étend sur mon lit.

_Je veux bien participer à un concours de cuisine mais… j'ai dû perdre la main depuis le temps ?_

Je réfléchis un moment.

_Il me semble que, lorsque j'étais plus petite, je m'amusais à tenir un cahier où étais annotées mes critiques et celles des autres. Mais alors de là à savoir où je l'avais rangé… Lorsque je suis entrée au collège, j'ai littéralement liquidé ma chambre et tout mis dans des cartons, qui sont ?..._

Je m'efforce de me souvenir. J'en viens à grimacer et pester intérieurement contre ma mémoire qui ne fait décidément aucun effort.

_Où ai-je mis ces cartons ?_

Soudain, je me dresse sur mon lit. Puis, je me rue sur mon placard. Au travers des vêtements et sur les étagères du haut, je retrouve enfin quatre cartons préservant mon enfance. Chacun est annoté.

_Je n'étais donc pas si bête à l'époque._

Dès lors, je retrouve beaucoup plus aisément le carton dédié à la cuisine. Je l'ouvre et mon visage semble s'illuminer… bien que je ne le vois pas. Mon cœur est pénétré d'une douceur incroyable en découvrant les livres de cuisine.

Je m'en empare délicatement, les dépoussiérant d'un geste de la main.

Ils sont encore pleins de post-it de toutes les couleurs.

Je passe ma soirée à les lire et à retrouver un bout de mon enfance.

Le lendemain, je retrouve tout le monde au parc. Là se déroule le concours de cuisine. Le ciel est beau et prouve bien que juin a ramené l'été.

- Nana-chi !

Yaya-chan me saute dessus.

Tout le monde se salue et sans plus de conversation, nous nous dirigeons vers la scène. A partir de là, nous nous séparons. Amu-chan et les autres vont s'installer dans les gradins tandis que je me dirige vers l'arrière de l'estrade. Sû a décidé de m'accompagner.

_Je ne suis pas mécontente qu'elle soit là. Bien que je n'en montre rien, j'ai un peu le trac._

Je présente ma candidature à la jeune femme chargée d'accueillir les candidats. Elle m'accompagne dans les coulisses et met à ma disposition un numéro, un tablier et une liste de tout le matériel présent.

- Hein ?

Sû semble chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandé-je

Elle observe une adolescente qui doit être un peu plus jeune que moi. Elle semble paniquée et recherche activement dans ses affaires.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

La petite shugo chara se tourne subitement vers moi. Elle me sourit.

- On dirait que cette fille a un œuf prêt à éclore.

- Oh.

Par curiosité, je me lève et vient à sa rencontre.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? l'interrogé-je

Elle me regarde d'abord, surprise, puis hoche la tête affirmativement.

- Je suis Hazuki.

- Enchantée. Je suis Nayami.

Nous nous asseyons.

- Je ne retrouve pas mon élastique pour attacher mes cheveux. C'est tout bête ! Mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus !

- Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher.

- Plus que dix minutes avant le début du concours, nous annonce une voix par haut-parleur

Hazuki-chan commence à paniquer. Elle s'affaire dans tous les sens afin de retrouver cet élastique.

Je me mets également en quête, mais je prends beaucoup plus mon temps. J'en profite pour ranger ce qu'elle a désordonné. Les livres se retrouvent en pile.

_Elle en a amené une petite dizaine. C'est impressionnant !_

Ses feuilles et ses cahiers sont placés à côté.

_Elle semble griffonner beaucoup._

Je retrouve une trousse qui était cachée, vide, sous un tas de brouillons. Je la remplis de stylos éparpillés. Je relève son sac à main. Il est ouvert et tout se vide alors. Je ramasse petit à petit chacun des objets. Hazuki-chan vient m'aider.

En vérifiant toutes les pochettes de son sac à main, je retrouve ledit élastique. Je lui rends.

- Oh ! Merci Nayami-chan ! C'est mon élastique favori et puis, pour cuisiner, il est très important de s'attacher les cheveux.

Nous nous relevons.

- Elle a tout à fait raison, me glisse Sû, elle doit beaucoup aimer cuisiner.

- Cuisiner c'est ma passion ! me confie la jeune fille, un jour, je deviendrais un grand chef !

_Je comprends mieux la réaction de Sû : l'œuf qu'elle a sentie, qui venait d'Hazuki-chan… c'est son rêve de devenir chef cuisinier._

Enfin, on nous appelle pour nous présenter sur scène.

J'enfile mon tablier, souhaite bonne chance à Hazuki-chan, et je m'en vais gravir les marches de l'estrade. J'échange un dernier regard avec Sû qui me rassure.

Puis, le Soleil m'éclaire vivement tandis que je m'avance à mon comptoir. J'aperçois Amu-chan et les autres. Yaya-chan me fait de grands signes d'encouragements. Elle est faiblement accompagnée par les autres Gardiens. Les shugo chara en font autant.

On donne le départ.

J'empoigne un saladier mais je m'arrête.

_J'avoue avoir potassé toute la soirée sur les pâtisseries, me replongeant dans de doux souvenirs. Mais j'ai complètement oublié d'en choisir quelques-uns !_

Mon cœur commence à m'étouffer de ses battements. Je sens le trac monter en moi.

_Que dois-je faire ? Et même ! En suis-je capable à présent ?_

Deux petites mains viennent se poser sur la mienne.

J'observe Sû qui me sourit avec bienveillance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure-t-elle, prends tout le temps que tu veux, et mets tout ton amour dans cette recette.

_C'est vrai… Peu importe ce que je fais, le tout est de le faire avec patience et cœur afin de le réussir._

Je remercie discrètement le petit ange gardien. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres candidats. J'aperçois Hazuki-chan.

Son comptoir est déjà complètement sale. Les récipients et les ingrédients s'empilent. Elle travaille activement, sans relâche et avec un dynamisme incroyable.

Je m'y mets à mon tour. Je refuse tout aide de la part de Sû, alors elle se contente simplement de me passer les ustensiles et de me désigner les ingrédients. Comme elle me l'a conseillé, je prends mon temps. Je prépare tranquillement, sans me presser, appréciant le moment de cuisiner.

Au bout de deux heures, le temps règlementaire est terminé et le jury vient tester le fruit de notre labeur. Les prix sont remis. Je reçois celui du meilleur goût.

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant ce ruban rose bonbon. Qui l'eut cru ? Après toutes ces années d'arrêts, j'ai réussi à émoustiller les papilles du jury ! Ce petit morceau de tissu me met du baume au cœur._

Mais pour rester polie, je me contente de remettre mon tablier et de me diriger tranquillement vers mes amis.

- Bravo, Nayami-chan ! me félicite Amu-chan

- Félicitations, renchérit Hotori-kun

Chacun m'adresse un mot.

Mais je pense également à Hazuki-chan. Je la cherche des yeux parmi la foule. Elle est encore sur l'estrade.

Elle a la tête baissée et les épaules affaissés. Elle prend son plat, une tempura, et la renverse dans la poubelle.

Je l'observe, étonnée. Je sens que les autres aussi tournent le regard vers elle.

Elle dégrafe son tablier et le jette avec violence sur le sol. Elle sert les poings et les dents.

- Oh ! s'exclame Sû, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Avant que nous l'atteignions, elle essuie d'un geste rageur ses larmes et s'en va dans les coulisses.

- Cette sensation ! s'écrie alors Ran

Tous les shugo chara sont en alerte et s'interrogent du regard.

- Là ! s'exclame Fujisaki-kun en pointant un œuf X s'envolant dans le ciel depuis les coulisses

- Je parie que c'est l'œuf d'Hazuki-chan, murmuré-je

Nous partons tous les six à sa poursuite.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hazuki-chan ? N'as-tu pas reçu de prix ? As-tu paniquée au dernier moment ? Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu finisses dans un état pareil ?_

Nous retrouvons l'œuf dans une clairière du parc.

Il se tourne vers nous. Soudain, il se fissure et un chara X naît.

**Muri !**

Le petit être noirâtre lorgne sur nous un regard mesquin. Son sourire en coin ne présage rien de bon. Il élève la main et un batteur électrique apparaît. Il l'empoigne et l'actionne.

**Muri !**

Aussitôt, une décharge d'énergie négative accourt vers nous. Nous nous séparons et nous jetons dans les fourrés.

- Ran ! s'écrie Amu-chan

La petite hoche la tête. Mais Sû intervient.

- Non, Amu-chan ! Fais plutôt un chara nari avec moi !

- D'accord.

Elle se tourne vers les autres et sans qu'elle dise quoique ce soit, ils acquiescent de la tête.

Chacun exécute son chara nari.

- Chara Nari : Platinium Royal !

- Chara Nari : Clown Drop !

- Chara Nari : Dear Baby !

- Chara Nari : Beat Jumper !

- Chara Nari : Amulet Clover !

Bien que j'en ais l'habitude, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer leur costume qui sont si adorables.

La bataille commence alors. Fujisaki-kun et Rima-chan assure ma protection.

_Je dois être un poids pour eux. Je n'ai pas de shugo chara et je n'ai donc pas la possibilité de faire ni chara change, ni chara nari._

Enfin, Hotori-kun réussit à renvoyer une des attaques sur le chara X. Ce dernier s'immobilise un instant.

_**A quoi ça sert ? Je ne suis même pas capable de cuisiner ! A quoi ça sert de vouloir être chef, alors que j'en suis incapable ?...**_

Les mots d'Hazuki-chan me touchent.

_**A quoi ça sert de rêver d'être chef ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ma vie avec ça !...**_

Et le chara X s'apprête à lancer une nouvelle attaque.

_Je sais ce qu'elle ressent… Quand on sent qu'un rêve est futile. Quand on veut l'abandonner…_

Je m'avance et fait face au chara X.

- Cesse de dire que tu es une incapable !

**Muri ?**

Je serre les poings. Amu-chan s'approche de moi, au cas où.

Les sourcils froncés, je sermonne Hazuki-chan :

- Tu n'es pas une incapable. On n'est jamais incapable quand on aime ce qu'on fait. Tu rêves d'être chef, alors ne baisse pas les bras !

- Nayami-chan a raison, complète Amu-chan, il n'y a aucune raison que tu abandonnes ton rêve à cause d'un concours ! Au contraire ! Reprends courage et renforce tes connaissances.

_**Mais… je n'arrive pas… à bien cuisiner…**_

Je reprends la parole à mon tour :

- Peut-être que… tu essayes d'aller trop vite. Je t'ai un peu observée durant le concours et tu allais vraiment très vite. Tu n'avais pourtant aucune raison de te presser. Si tu veux bien cuisiner, il faut que tu prennes ton temps.

- Oui, renchérit Fujisaki-kun, tu dois trouver ton propre rythme.

J'hoche la tête.

- Si tu vas à ta vitesse, tout te semblera plus facile. Etre patiente est une chose essentielle en cuisine. Avec, tu pourras mieux faire ressortir le goût et toutes les nombreuses sensations que procure un aliment.

_Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Un sentiment de douceur et de chaleur envahit mon cœur. Je me sens bien, tranquille, sereine._

- La cuisine, poursuis-je, demande de la délicatesse, de la minutie et de l'amour. Si tu cherches à cuisiner pour faire un plat rapidement, tu n'obtiendras rien. Il faut que tu mettes ton cœur dans tes recettes.

**Muri ?**

_Quelque chose… Je sens quelque chose au fond de moi. Quelque chose qui frétille qui demande… qui demande à sortir ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'une lumière émanant de mon propre cœur m'enveloppe. Comme si ma chair était devenue liquide, un œuf sort de ma poitrine. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

Il est tout blanc, décoré de rubans rose pâle et avec de petites étoiles dorés scintillants dessus. Il flotte à mes côtés et je n'ose pas faire un mouvement.

Je lève un doigt tremblant. Je l'effleure à peine qu'il remue légèrement. Je recule brusquement ma main, surprise. Je fais même un pas en arrière.

_Ne me dites pas que… que c'est…_

- Un shugo chara ! s'écrie Yaya-chan en bondissant sur moi, Wouah !

- Nayami-chan ! s'exclame à son tour Amu-chan, c'est…

- C'est ton œuf de cœur, finit Rima-chan

_Vrai… vraiment ? Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas possible…_

Tout le monde y jette un œil mais Fujisaki-kun nous rappelle que nous avons toujours un chara X sur le dos.

J'attrape l'œuf qui apparemment est mien et me décale pour laisser la place à Amu-chan.

_Il est tout chaud…_

Elle pointe son doigt en direction du petit être noirâtre d'Hazuki-chan.

- Negative Heart ! Lock On !

Elle forme son cœur.

- Open Heart !

Le X est retirée et un shugo chara à l'allure de cuisinière apparaît à la place. Elle remercie Amu-chan de son aide. Et moi également ! Puis, elle retourne dans son œuf et vole rejoindre sa propriétaire qui, j'en suis sûre, retrouvera une énergie incroyable.

Je baisse alors les yeux vers cet œuf blanc. Tout le monde s'agglutine autour et l'inspecte du regard. Les anges gardiens collent l'oreille, posent leurs petites mains dessus. Ils semblent tous si impatient de le voir éclore.

_Moi, je ne suis ni impatiente, ni joyeuse. Je suis juste… empreinte d'une profonde surprise. Cet œuf… c'est… mon shugo chara ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà !<p>

Au mois prochain pour la suite des évènements ! ^^


	4. Perdue comme le chat, Doki !

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce petit retard de 6 jours ! M'enfin... le chapitre 4 le voici le voilà !

Et c'est le mois de Noël ! Happy ! ^_^ J'espère que tout le monde va passer de merveilleuses fêtes, va bien manger, va bien rigoler, va bien pleurer de joie, etc, etc !

Et du coup, je vous dis à 2012 (attention, nous entrons dans l'ère de la fin du monde ! XD) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Perdue comme le chat. Doki !<span>

Je suis sur le chemin du retour. Je contemple cet œuf qui m'a l'air si étranger et pourtant si familier. J'ai beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, il ne me semble pas plus extraordinaire que ça.

_A vrai dire, je pense que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus… sensationnel. Je ne sais pourquoi. Peut-être le fait d'avoir un shugo chara dans notre famille est toujours attendu comme un noble et merveilleux évènement._

Je constate que je n'ai ni sac ni poche avec moi. Je soupire et passe la barrière de mon jardin.

Sur le perron, j'observe un instant l'œuf qui est apparemment mien. J'avoue que je l'admire un peu. Mais je relève soudainement la tête et, faisant la moue, je détaille ma propre porte d'entrée.

J'avais peur d'entrer chez moi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_Que diraient mes parents s'il voyait mon œuf ? Serait-il heureux qu'il soit enfin arrivé ou bien… me jugeraient-ils comme une moins que rien pour tout ce temps qu'il a fallu avant qu'il ne naisse ?_

Je presse l'œuf contre mon cœur.

J'ouvre les yeux en grands.

_Je sens… quelque chose… battre. Est-ce sous la coquille qu'un petit être prend vie ou bien est-ce mes propres battements de cœur ? Ou peut-être… les deux ?_

Je réfléchis devant le perron pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis, j'en viens à ma conclusion.

_Un œuf n'est pas un shugo chara. Il ne représenterait rien pour mes parents._

Je prends une bonne bouffée d'air et passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte que je viens d'ouvrir.

_Personne dans l'entrée, c'est déjà une bonne chose._

Je me déchausse rapidement mais également le plus silencieusement possible. Je passe le plus vite et discrètement possible le salon où mon père a une chance sur deux d'y être.

_S'il n'y est pas, il est dans le bureau en train de travailler. Mais ça, je ne le saurai certainement jamais, car je me presse et n'ose même pas jeter un coup d'œil._

Une bonne odeur s'élève de la cuisine.

_Ça me rappelle cet après-midi… je me demande si je pourrais, un jour, de nouveau utilisé la cuisine familiale._

Ma mère est là. Pour mon plus grand malheur, elle m'interpelle.

- Nayami ! Tu es rentrée ma chérie ?

Je me colle contre un pan de mur et y glisse l'œuf pour le cacher.

_Cet œuf : c'est mon secret. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient au courant de tout._

- Euh… oui, maman.

- Où étais-tu ? Tu ne nous as pas dit grand-chose de cette sortie.

- J'étais…

_Que dirait-elle si elle savait que j'ai repris la cuisine ?_

- … au parc.

_Ce qui n'est pas faux, soi-disant passant._

Son oden sent bon. J'y jette un regard furtif.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure saison pour cuisiner ça. Elle devrait tout de même faire attention à la cuisson._

- Tu y es allé avec des amis ?

Mon visage se rembrunit.

_Pour eux, je n'ai pas d'ami. Ils ne sont au courant de rien à propos de mes activités avec les Gardiens. Ils ne savent même pas que j'ai une relation avec Ikuto, un garçon de mon lycée. Amicale, il s'entend._

_Ils ne savent rien de ma vie._

_Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis. Je n'ai le droit à rien puisque je ne suis rien._

Je sens l'œuf bouger dans mon dos ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

Ma mère me juge longuement, un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne fais rien transparaître de mes émotions. Je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer devant eux. Je réponds négativement de la tête.

Un silence passe.

- Tu sais… même si tu es différente des autres et que tu ne peux plus t'intégrer aussi bien dans la famille…

_Ses propos… me poignardent le cœur. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Ma mère ne m'aime-t-elle pas ?_

- … tu peux tout nous dire, achève-t-elle

Je plaque une main contre ma bouche.

Elle sourit.

- Je… je monte dans ma chambre, lancé-je précipitamment

Je cache précieusement l'œuf et gravit les marches à toute vitesse.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour éviter de pleurer et d'alerter la maisonnée. Mes yeux sont brûlants et je n'y vois plus très bien.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-on m'humilier dans ma propre famille ? Pourquoi a-t-elle ce sourire lorsqu'elle me sort ces mots si amers ?_

J'étouffe un sanglot.

_Je ne suis pas des leur. Je suis exclue du cercle familial. Depuis que j'ai dix ans, je n'en fait plus partie et je le sais. Mais je n'arrive jamais à en prendre totalement conscience. Je suis Kizumari Nayami, sans être cette fille qui porte le même nom que mes parents. Je suis Nayami sans nom._

Je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Puis, je me laisse doucement glisser le long de ma porte. J'étouffe quelques sanglots en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Je relève enfin la tête. Mes yeux sont embués de larmes et j'y vois à peine. Pourtant, j'observe un instant encore mon œuf.

_Suis-je heureuse de le rencontrer enfin ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt tout arrêter et laisser le temps couler sous les ponts ? Après tout, il me reste moins d'un an avant de finir ma scolarité. D'ailleurs… que ferais-je après le lycée ? Irais-je à l'université ? Me trouverai-je un travail ? Peu importe mon choix, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Alors… à quoi bon me poser la question ? Comme pour mon lycée, mes parents sauront bien choisir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je finis par soupirer. Je me relève, époussette ma robe et laisse l'œuf sur mon bureau, près de ma trousse de couture.

Une idée émerge dans mon esprit.

Je tends la main vers mon matériel.

_Est-ce que… j'ai le droit ?_

Brusquement, je plaque ma main à l'aide de l'autre sur ma poitrine et détourne le regard.

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît ?_

Je me mors légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Puis, je reprends l'œuf et le caresse. Il est moins chaud que tout à l'heure.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_On va dire que… je ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour cet œuf !_

_Je me mens à moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je repose l'œuf et attrape mes aguilles et mon fil. Je sors d'un vieux carton de mon armoire du coton et quatre carrés de tissu rose tendre. Je me mets à coudre un petit coussin.

_Je me souviens… Je ne voulais que cette couleur pour faire les robes de mes poupées. Et je le décorais de tout petit bout de coton. Pour créer un effet de chamallow ou de neige, selon mon envie._

Au bout d'une petite heure, mon œuvre est achevé. J'y dépose délicatement l'œuf. Puis, je m'assoie au bureau et je le contemple.

_Peu importe que je sois heureuse ou pas d'avoir reçu mon œuf. Il est là… et je dois m'y faire, car je pense qu'il ne partira pas de sitôt._

_Peu importe la décision de mes parents sur mon orientation, je pourrai au moins décider du sort de cet œuf blanc._

Soudain, ma porte de chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

J'ai le bon réflexe de cacher l'œuf dans un tiroir du bureau.

Il se campe devant moi sur ses deux pieds. Il me fixe d'un regard mesquin. Il me sourit dédaigneusement. Il pose les mains sur les hanches. Il est bien évidemment accompagné.

- On mange, me sort-il avec un air hautain… qui ne lui convient pas

- J'arrive, Sôichirô.

Je me lève et observe mon petit frère, qui fait encore largement une tête de moins que moi, partir.

_A chaque fois, c'est le même cinéma. Il vient me dire qu'on passe à table. Et pour cela, il ne prend même pas la peine… non… la politesse, de toquer à ma porte. Il entre comme s'il était maître des lieux._

_Il ne faut pas croire que je sois du genre à me laisser faire, mais… la seule fois où j'ai essayé de me « rebeller », si on peut dire, mon père et ma mère… l'ont protégé et défendu. Lui. Mais pas moi._

_C'est pareil pour n'importe quelle chose que nous avons en commun. J'ai une mauvaise note et lui aussi, mon père l'encourage et me sermonne. Je veux me rendre utile, ma mère insiste sur le fait que « ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me rendre intéressante », selon ses propres mots, et hausse les épaules en sortant de la chambre de mon frère, lorsque ce dernier refuse catégoriquement de se décrocher de son manga._

_Alors, je me tais._

_Je sais. Je sais pourquoi il est intouchable. C'est parce qu'il en a un._

- Tu viens Seichi ? hurle mon satané frère à son shugo chara

Ce dernier m'observe.

_Voilà notre différence. Ce shugo chara. Il est venu en temps et en heure._

_Je ne le déteste pas. Il m'évoque simplement de mauvais souvenirs._

_Il n'a jamais été que neutre avec moi._

_Je ne lui parle que très peu._

Il hausse un sourcil et commence à s'approcher de moi.

_Mince ! Se pourrait-il qu'il est détecté… l'œuf ?_

Je prends légèrement peur mais n'en laisse rien paraître.

Il finit par se détourner à la deuxième demande insistante de mon cadet. Il s'envole le rejoindre.

Je soupire légèrement et m'en vais également rejoindre la table familiale.

Le reste de la semaine se passe sans encombre. Ikuto-kun m'accompagne toujours chez les Gardiens ou jusqu'au square près de chez moi. Lorsque je lui apprends la nouvelle, il me sourit légèrement et me félicite. La réaction de Yoru est tout autre et beaucoup plus dynamique. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de tourner autour de moi et me pressant de lui montrer.

_Des fois, je pense que, si le shugo chara est celui ou celle qu'on aimerait être alors… la réaction de Yoru est celle qu'Ikuto-kun aurait voulu avoir. S'il n'était pas renfermé dans cette carapace. D'ailleurs, en une semaine, nos conversations se sont beaucoup… restreintes. Oui. Je ne sais pourquoi._

Nous sommes vendredi soir. Nous marchons jusqu'au portail du lycée. Il ne dit rien.

- Je vais rejoindre les Gardiens, ce soir. Nous devons planifier notre rendez-vous pour demain.

Il hausse un sourcil curieux.

- Demain soir, il y a des feux d'artifices. Pour le Festival de l'Eté, ajouté-je

Il ne dit rien.

Alors que je tourne à droite, il bifurque subitement vers la gauche.

Je m'arrête et me retourne subitement, surprise. Même Yoru semble étonné. Nous nous interrogeons du regard.

Je m'avance vers lui et dépose une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Ikuto-kun ?

- Tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

Je reste abasourdie.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ai-je fais ?_

Sans se retourner, et reprenant même son chemin, il me lance :

- Va donc rejoindre tes nouveaux amis.

Et il s'en va.

_Que… ?_

Tout le long de la soirée, je pense à cet échange plutôt froid. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que me disent mes petits amis. Je repasse tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

_Nous nous voyons tous les jours. Jamais je ne lui ai manqué de respect ou autre. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Pourtant… quelque chose dans ma compagnie l'a contrarié._

_Il a parlé de « mes nouveaux amis ». Se pourrait-il que… qu'il soit juste… jaloux ?_

_Mais… de quoi exactement ?_

- Bien ! s'écrie Yaya-chan, alors on se retrouve, nous les filles, demain chez Amu-chi pour fignoler nos yukata !

Rima-chan hoche la tête.

J'avale une gorgée de thé sans dire un mot ou exécuter un seul geste.

- Eh ! Yaya ! Pourquoi chez moi ? s'exclame Amu-chan

- Bah ! Parce que chez toi, c'est génial !

Notre hôtesse soupire et s'affale sur la table.

- Ok… mais on se retrouve à quelle heure ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon portable.

- Hum… 13h ? propose la fillette à couette

Toutes approuvent.

Je me lève.

- Tu t'en va déjà ? m'interpelle Rima-chan

J'hoche simplement la tête.

- Ok ! Alors à demain, Nana-chi !

Je baisse les yeux un instant sur le sol où mes réflexions s'étalent.

Puis, je salue :

- Oui. A demain tout le monde.

Je prends mes affaires et quitte le Jardin Royal.

Sur la route, je pense.

_Bien qu'il ait un shugo chara, il est vrai qu'Ikuto-kun paraît seul. Surement qu'il l'est. Mais… je suis là, non ? Je compte donc si peu pour les gens ? Néanmoins, pour moi, Ikuto-kun… compte beaucoup._

Je jette un regard anxieux vers le ciel aux nuages dispersés.

_Tu m'as tellement aidé, Ikuto-kun. Et, désormais, tu crains que les Gardiens te remplacent. Je crois que… je comprends. Comme mon frère m'a remplacé dans le cœur de mes parents, tu as peur que notre amitié s'efface face à celle que j'entretiens avec Amu-chan et les autres. Je comprends... ce sentiment._

_Et moi, qui suis bien au courant de cette émotion qui poignarde le cœur, je me tourne toujours un peu plus vers ces enfants. Et toi, tu ne dis rien ! Je suis en train de… de commettre la même faute que mes parents !_

Je resserre ma poigne sur mon sac.

_Il est donc logique que je te rendre la pareille. Mais… comment ? Qu'ai-je à t'offrir ?_

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

Je m'arrête au square et m'installe sur une des balançoires. Je sors mon portable.

J'hésite.

_Si je l'appelle… que lui dire ?_

J'opte pour un simple SMS : « que fais-tu ce week-end ? »

_Peut-être trouverais-je un moyen de me racheter._

Pas moins de cinq minutes après, il me répond : « J'irai voir les feux d'artifices demain soir. Sinon, rien. »

_Mince !... J'ai déjà prévu d'y aller avec les Gardiens…_

« Et où vas-tu les voir ? » demandé-je alors

« Sur le toit du lycée… comme d'habitude »

_C'est carrément à l'opposé de la place du festival où je me rends demain…_

Je soupire, range mon portable dans mon sac, et m'en vais rejoindre mon domicile.

La soirée passe : seule la monotonie trône dans l'air domestique. Mon frère et Seichi, ma mère, mon père. Quelques mots me sont adressés mais pas plus que d'habitude.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, je vide mon sac de cours pour y loger mon yukata, ma trousse de couture et divers choses utiles pour la fête de ce soir.

_Néanmoins, je ne me sens pas le cœur léger…_

_J'ai quelques regrets à y aller avec mes petits amis… surtout que je sais qu'Ikuto-kun sera seul avec Yoru ce soir. Et encore ! Si Yoru ne s'envole pas pour aller s'amuser ailleurs._

_De plus, je dois une fois de plus mentir à mes géniteurs. Ils ne sont au courant de rien pour mes sorties. Pour eux, je m'exile souvent à la bibliothèque. A vrai dire, je ne mens pas vraiment… je ne leur dis rien. Ce qui est nettement différent._

Enfin, l'heure arrive. Après avoir remercié ma mère pour le repas et saluer tout le monde, je prends mes affaires et m'éclipse de la maison.

Je marche d'un pas vif jusqu'à la maison d'Amu-chan. Je n'y étais jamais allé auparavant mais je n'ai aucun mal à la trouver.

Je sonne à la porte. Ses parents, tellement sympathiques, me reçoivent.

- Amu ! C'est pour toi ! crie sa mère vers l'escalier

J'entends des pas rapides dévaler les escaliers.

Enfin, Amu-chan se présente à mes yeux.

- Nayami-chan ! Il ne manquait plus que toi.

- Je t'en prie, entre, m'invite sa mère.

_Je suis étonnée ! Cette bienveillance, qui brille autant vivement que clairement dans ses yeux, me laisse comprendre que cette femme d'âge mûr a tout pour être une mère exemplaire._

Amu-chan me prend la main et nous montons toutes deux dans sa chambre. Nous retrouvons Rima-chan et Yaya-chan.

Tout en prenant le thé, dégustant de petits gâteau, conversant et observant les shugo chara se courir après, nous retouchons nos yukata.

_Ikuto ne doit pas rire autant que nous à l'heure qu'il est._

Enfin, vers 16h, nous sommes prêtes : coiffées, habillées, maquillées.

_Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas porté de yukata. Encore plus que je ne m'étais coiffée et bien plus encore que je ne m'étais maquillée._

_Je me sens nouvelle. Je me sens quelqu'un d'autre._

Je m'observe dans le miroir d'Amu-chan, un brin stupéfaite par moi-même.

- Allons-y ! N'allons pas faire attendre les garçons ! s'écrie Yaya-chan en m'attrapant le poignet

Nous sortons et marchons tranquillement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

_Dans un certain sens, étrangement, je sens la distance qui me sépare d'Ikuto-kun. Je la sens s'agrandir._

_Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter._

On se retrouve. On se partage le programme. On prévoit nos activités. On part de stands en stands.

Le temps passe.

Les gens se pressent, sont joyeux, partagent des souvenirs, se rencontrent, se dispersent.

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'effacent autour de moi.

_J'ai des regrets._

On s'installe sur la pelouse pour le feu d'artifice.

_J'hésite à m'asseoir._

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, je m'écrie :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, les amis. Mais je ne peux pas rester.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, je m'éclipse.

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réagi.

Je cours à travers tout le parc sans savoir réellement où je mets les pieds. Je me contente d'aller vers le lycée. Tout de même, je sens d'un coup la foule se faire plus épaisse autour de moi. Au bout de la troisième personne percutée, et après m'être excusée, il s'entend, je m'arrête, à bout de souffle.

J'avise la masse de gens qui s'agglutinent dans l'artère principale des stands. Certains restent mêmes sur place, levant la tête et admirant le spectacle illuminant de feu d'artifice.

_A ce train là, tout sera finit avant même que j'ai atteint les frontières de la rue._

Je soupire.

Puis, je m'enfonce dans les broussailles. Là, c'est sûr, il n'y a personne. En revanche, il est beaucoup plus difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Les lumières du festival parviennent difficilement jusque là, la clarté de la lune ne passe pas les épaisses frondaisons et seuls les feux éclatants de temps à autre parviennent à ne pas me faire perdre ma route.

Enfin, j'y arrive ! Un premier lampadaire à la jonction du parc et du trottoir me rassure et me permet de terminer plus aisément. Non tranquillement, car je dois encore remonter toute la rue.

_En même temps… à quoi cela sert-il que je cours ainsi ? Sera-t-il heureux de me voir arriver ? Ou bien trouvera-t-il cela… déplacé ? Et les Gardiens ? Comment ont-ils pris ma fuite ?_

_Finalement… alors que je pouvais atteindre un moment de quiétude et de bonheur pendant un simple festival d'été, je me retrouve une fois de plus seul… dans la nuit, qui plus est._

Je secoue vivement la tête.

_Non, non et non ! Nayami, tu dois aller voir Ikuto-lun !_

Je serre le poing autant que les dents.

_Cesse de penser à toi-même. Tu n'es pas seule si tu t'inquiète des autres ! Alors, vas-y ! Pour Ikuto-kun !_

J'inspire profondément, je retrousse mes manches, attrape le bas de mon yukata et m'élance.

En moins de deux minutes, j'arrive au portail. Je m'enfonce dans les sombres couloirs de l'école, gravit les marches quatre à quatre.

_Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons voir le bouquet final ensemble._

Je ne suis jamais monté sur le toit et il me faut quelques minutes de plus pour trouver cette fichue porte de service.

Une fois repérée, je la pousse si violemment que j'ai bien cru la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Ikuto-kun tourne sa tête brusquement à l'énorme bruit fracassant que je viens de produire.

_Encore quelques mètres._

Je m'efforce de soulever mes jambes une dernière fois. Je m'affale brusquement à ses côtés, essoufflée, exténuée.

Il ne dit rien. Il me dévisage seulement.

Soudain, le bouquet final du feu d'artifice éclate sous nos yeux. Nous tournons la tête tous deux pour voir le crépitement et entendre les couleurs s'épanouir.

Puis, il me tapote les cheveux d'une main bienveillante et je peux enfin reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

_Je crois que… je viens de racheter ma faute._

_Je suis contente._

_J'ai réussi… à faire quelque chose de bien._

Je suis maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Je suis plus sereine : mon cœur a retrouvé son calme tant physiquement que moralement. C'est vraiment le cœur léger et l'esprit insouciant que je rentre chez moi.

_D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'ils sont tous couchés… parce que faire croire que la bibliothèque était encore ouverte à cette heure là… oh ! Et je n'avais pas pensé mais… je suis encore en yukata._

_Mince ! J'espère sincèrement qu'ils dorment tous à point fermé !_

Je suis un peu anxieuse en poussant le portail de la maison. Je tente d'apercevoir quelconque signe de vie. Mais rien ne vient me stresser plus encore. Alors, j'ouvre la porte sans bruit, me déchausse et emprunte l'escalier afin de rejoindre ma chambre.

_Tiens… la lumière de ma chambre est allumée ?_

Je soupire.

_Je parie que Sôichirô a encore fouillé ma chambre et qu'il a encore oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Et encore une fois, je ne vais rien dire et encore une fois, il va croire que je ne l'ai ni su, ni vu, ni entendu._

J'entre.

Mon frère m'accueille parfaitement réveillé.

- Ah ! Nayami, on t'attendait avec grande impatience, dit-il en insistant bien sur le « grande »

Je ne réagis pas.

A vrai dire, mon regard se porte bien plus loin que sur cet être qu'est mon petit frère.

Ma mère est assise sur mon lit, les mains croisées, la mine affligée. Mon père tourne légèrement sur ma chaise de bureau. Mais ce qui me dérange et me surprend le plus, c'est ce que mon père tient entre ses doigts.

Au creux de sa paume, est logé… mon œuf.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu en avais un ?

- Je…

- Tu ne nous aimes donc pas ? se plaint ma mère, ne te rends-tu pas compte de l'importance de cet œuf ?

- Mais…

- Tu voulais qu'on te prenne de pitié, hein, c'est ça ? m'embête Sôichirô

- Non, réagis-je enfin, non…

Un silence s'installe.

_La légèreté de tout à l'heure, elle est tellement légère qu'elle s'est envolée aussi vite qu'elle s'était posée sur moi._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens opprimée, incomprise à ce point lorsque je suis avec ma famille ? Ma famille ! C'est censé être ma famille !_

_Pourquoi ressens-je ce goût amer au fond de moi quand je les vois, quand je les entends ?_

- Comment… comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? réussis-je à demander

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te poser cette question : où as-tu trouvé cet œuf ? Ou comment as-tu pu le cacher pendant toutes ces années ?

- Je ne l'ai ni trouvé, ni cacher pendant des années, répondis-je, la gorge serrée

_Il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras. C'était le moment ou jamais de leur montrer que j'étais capable de quelque chose !_

Un autre blanc s'éternise, jusqu'à ce que ma mère le rompe d'elle-même :

- C'est ton frère avec Seichi, son shugo chara, qui l'a trouvé en cherchant un manga qu'il avait laissé dans ta chambre.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

_Elle avait avalé… ce stupide mensonge ?_

- Ça ne nous dit pas d'où vient cet œuf, poursuit mon père froidement

- De moi.

Ils me regardent interloqués.

_Courage, Nayami, courage._

- Cet œuf, c'est… mon shugo chara. Il est né la semaine dernière… de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… ma réplique est suivie de quelques ricanements de mon père et de mon frère –qui l'imite bien trop souvent à mon goût.

- Nayami, commence alors mon père, comment veux-tu que ton shugo chara naisse maintenant, alors qu'il n'est pas né à tes 10 ans ?

_Ça fait mal…_

- Si tu n'es pas capable de l'avoir à cet âge, comment pourrais-tu l'avoir plus tard ? Les enfants ont des rêves. A ton âge, Nayami, c'est trop tard.

_Je n'en peux plus._

- Mais… c'est…

Ma gorge se serre tellement que j'ai du mal à prononcer les mots.

- C'est… mon…

- Oh ! Mais ! s'écrie soudainement ma mère, tu es en yukata !

- Tiens c'est vrai ça, renchérit Soîchirô, pourquoi t'es en yukata ? T'as autre chose à faire que bosser dans la vie ?

Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues.

_Pourquoi ne me croient-ils pas ? Est-ce si insensé que j'ai un œuf, un shugo chara, un rêve ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir mon rêve ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être légèrement en retard par rapport aux autres enfants ? Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que… j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de temps que les autres pour apprendre à aimer la vie ? A pouvoir créer mon rêve ?_

- C'est… c'est mon… œuf… bredouillé-je

_Je ne peux plus contenir cette souffrance face à ces gens._

- Cet œuf, c'est le mien ! m'écrié-je avec un ton de gamin

Je me rue dessus, l'attrape à la volée, dévale les escaliers, sors, et cours le plus loin possible de cette maison.

_Qu'ai-je fais ? Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter des parents et un frère pareils ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas m'aimer comme les parents et la sœur d'Amu-chan ? Pourquoi ne m'accepte-t-on pas telle que je suis ? Avec mes défauts, mes doutes, mes craintes, mon retard…_

Je finis par me poser sur un banc. Je suis lasse.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il n'y a aucun nuage. La lune brille et resplendit de milles feux en cette nuit d'été. Une légère brise navigue dans l'air et agite les feuilles.

Les larmes coulent et sèchent sur mes joues. Mes yeux voient tantôt flous, tantôt net. Mes main s'agitent et se calment. Mon nez est plein et soudainement vide.

Je me penche vers mon œuf.

_Pourquoi cet œuf est-il né ? Il aurait mieux valu qu'il n'arrive jamais…_

Je le laisse rouler à mes côtés et détourne le regard dédaigneusement.

Un miaulement me surprend.

Je m'éveille soudain et recherche activement la provenance du son.

Il miaule une nouvelle fois.

Je me lève subitement et tourne sur moi-même.

Enfin, je le vois. Ce petit chat sur le muret. Il semble avoir des difficultés à descendre.

_C'est étrange…_

_Mais peu m'importe qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres chats._

Je l'attrape délicatement. Il se laisse faire.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un chat ni très jeune ni très vieux. Son pelage blanc brille par l'éclat de la lune. Son museau rose est tout humide, et il a de grands yeux écarlates.

Mais alors que je le soulève j'aperçois une tâche rouge sur sa patte arrière. Je m'assois sur le banc et décide de l'ausculter.

Il ne bronche pas et ronronne même.

Alors, tout en le caressant, j'observe sa patte.

Elle saigne encore d'une belle entaille… ou peut-être une morsure. Il vient d'être blessé. Le poil a déserté la partie blessée et la chair autour est violacée.

_Il se peut que ça soit plus grave que ça ne le laisse paraître._

_Ça m'inquiète._

Je décide de tester ses réflexes sur cette patte je lui chatouille délicatement sous les coussinets. Il réagit avec ses pattes avant.

_Hum… il semble pouvoir ressentir mais pas agir avec cette patte…_

Je me lève subitement, le chat dans les bras.

_A cette heure-ci et en cette période de l'année, aucune clinique vétérinaire ne doit être ouverte. Tant pis… je dois retourner à la maison. Je dois le faire pour ce chat. Qui sait comment sa blessure va évoluer ?_

Sans me préoccuper du reste, je m'élance vers mon quartier. Je passe le portail et la porte d'entrée sans hésitation. Par un jeu de jambes habiles, je me défais de mes sandales et j'enfile mes chaussons. J'ai à peine le temps de distinguer les trois autres membres du foyer dans le salon allumé que je gravis déjà les marches de l'escalier. Je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain. De suite, je m'empare de bandages, d'alcool et de désinfectant.

Après, cinq minutes à m'activer frénétiquement, je parviens à un résultat correct. Sans rien dire, je me dirige plus calmement vers ma chambre, le chat dans les bras, suivie du regard curieux de mon frère qui va dormir.

Je verrouille même la porte de ma chambre une fois à l'intérieur. Puis, j'installe le chat sur mon lit. Je le caresse et passe un doigt sur son fin museau. Il me semble plus sec. Je fronce les sourcils.

_Aurait-il de la fièvre ?_

Par précaution, je le couvre de mes couvertures. J'enfile vite fait ma chemise de nuit et me glisse à ses côtés.

Tout en le caressant, je finis par m'endormir, une pointe d'inquiétude dans l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ^^<p>

Joyeux Noël par avance et à l'année prochain ^^


	5. Tu n'es pas seule, Doki !

Oulà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'avais décidé d'être ponctuelle pour cette fic. Résultat : je suis en retard d'une semaine -_-'

Bon, petite circonstance atténuante : j'étais en pleine période de révision pour mes partiels (qui sont terminés d'ailleurs ^^)

Bref !

Passons !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2012 : que vos voeux et rêves les plus chers se réalisent ; que vous soyez comblés de joie et de bonheur !

J'espère aussi que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes !

Voilà, voilà.

Sur ce : bonne lecture ! Et au mois prochain (à l'heure cette fois...) !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Tu n'es pas seule. Doki !<span>

Dimanche.

La seule journée de la semaine où personne n'a cours ou ne travaille. De ce fait, nous nous rendons toujours chez ma grand-mère.

Je suis obligée de venir.

_Pourtant, je m'en passerai bien._

_D'une part, parce que voir ma famille au grand complet (tout le monde se regroupe ce jour-là) ne m'a jamais réjouis. Et ma rancœur avait tendance à croître au fil des ans. A force d'attente sans jamais le voir venir. Cet œuf…_

_Cet œuf qui est censé nous remplir d'un bien-être infini et d'un sentiment d'accomplissement absolu. Mais, cet œuf n'est, pour moi, que la cause de mon exclusion sociale et de ma déchéance personnelle. J'aurai dû être curieuse ; j'ai arrêté du jour au lendemain toutes activités. J'aurai dû m'épanouir dans un monde de paix et d'insouciance ; j'ai vécu le bizutage et les railleries de mes camarades et de ma famille la plus proche. J'aurai dû avoir un rêve ; je n'ai fait que des cauchemars._

_D'autre part, parce que je m'inquiète pour le chat, celui que j'ai trouvé hier soir et que j'ai dû laisser ce matin même, en le cachant et le préservant à la vue des autres habitants du foyer, sans pouvoir le nourrir ou observer sa patte. J'ai à peine eu le temps de vérifier sa température avant de partir en hâte. Son museau était encore sec. Je suis inquiète. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire sans attirer de nouveau les regards sur moi._

_Je me sens pieds et poings liés._

Je soupire.

La voiture s'arrête.

J'observe mon visage qui se reflète à travers la vitre.

_Pourquoi m'en veut-on d'avoir enfin atteint le but qu'on m'avait assigné ?_

_Ils l'ont même pris à pleine main !_

_Cet œuf est palpitant de vie, chaud d'une conscience en devenir, s'animant pour des désirs nombreux. Conservant mon rêve…_

Mon frère claque la porte.

Ma mère frappe à ma vitre afin de me sortir de mes pensées. Elle ne m'ouvre pas la porte : elle frappe trois coups et s'en retourne.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors. Nous entrons dans la grande maison traditionnelle de ma grand-mère. Les deux hommes s'en vont dans le salon. Ma mère et moi prenons le chemin de la cuisine. A l'intérieur de la salle, les femmes s'affairent : on épluche, on lave, on coupe, on mélange, on hache, bref… on fait tout ce qui est possible de faire dans une cuisine afin de préparer un repas dominical.

_Ma grand-mère dispose d'une cuisine gigantesque qui a toujours attiré mon regard et ma curiosité. J'y jouais quand j'étais petite. J'y aidais quand j'étais petite._

_Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, plus je grandissais, mûrissais, et moins on m'incombait de tâche. Alors, j'ai pris l'habitude de me poster dans un coin de la cuisine et d'attendre qu'on m'appelle. En général, on m'adresse de vulgaires ordres :_

_- Vas mettre les assiettes._

_- Tu n'y penses pas, Kanna ! Elle est tellement maladroite !_

_- Tiens, les serviettes._

_Et du moment que je restais silencieuse, que je ne dérangeais personne, que je ne me mettais en travers du chemin de personne, j'étais… appréciée… si on veut._

Je veux prendre un tabouret pour m'asseoir, mais aussitôt quelqu'un l'empoigne sans faire attention à ma personne. Sûrement trop pressée.

Alors, je reste debout, dans un coin, pensant. D'ailleurs, je pense plus aujourd'hui que n'importe quel autre dimanche.

_Quelque chose à changer._

_Je crois que les Gardiens et Ikuto-kun m'ont beaucoup aidée. Je crois que j'ai un peu changé… grâce à eux. La preuve en est cet œuf._

_Qui l'eut cru !_

_Moi-même, je n'espérais plus rien. Mes objectifs étaient prédéterminés par mes parents : aller à l'université, me trouver un travail raisonnable, fonder une famille, etc, etc. Le refrain qu'on verrait dans n'importe quelle famille stéréotypée. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait plus changer désormais que peu importe mes efforts, j'étais déterminée à être telle qu'ils me concevaient._

_En fait, je croyais que je n'avais pas de liberté._

_Mais, je pense avoir compris ça. Au moins. Peu importe la situation, tu as toujours la possibilité de changer. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider de ton lendemain. Et même si les évènements perturbent tes décisions, tu as le pouvoir de t'adapter et d'arranger au mieux ta situation, selon tes propres désirs._

Ravi de mes petits constats intérieurs, je souris bêtement. Je baisse la tête pour le cacher.

Les membres de ma famille me prendraient pour une idiote.

Je décide de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter, aux travers des bruits de vaisselles, de couteaux, de bouillonnements, les conversations des uns et des autres :

- Oui, il a été primé.

- Oh ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! s'exclame Kanon, la sœur de ma mère, avec un sourire… faux.

_Tout est faux. On sourit parce qu'on déteste la réussite de l'autre._

- Mon petit Taro va recevoir son shugo chara l'année prochaine, nous sommes tous très impatients.

- Ah ! Déjà ! s'exclame Ai, la femme du frère de mon père, avec un sourire… faux.

_Tout est faux. On sourit parce qu'on n'a pas encore réussit avoir d'enfant._

- J'ai décroché un contrat dans une agence de mannequin.

- Quelle chanceuse tu fais, Misako, complimente Hitomi, la nièce de ma mère, avec un sourire… faux

_Tout est faux. On sourit parce qu'on n'est pas aussi belle et talentueuse que l'autre._

- Le shugo chara de Yuuki est né ! C'est un magnifique petit musicien qui lui apprend régulièrement les notes et les croches.

- Il ira loin, déclare ma propre mère, avec un sourire… faux.

_Tout est faux. On sourit parce que… mais… non ! Ma mère peut très bien répliquée ! Ses deux enfants ont leurs shugo chara !_

_Maman !_

_Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien de plus ? N'es-tu pas fière de tes enfants ?_

_J'ai réussi ! J'ai mon œuf ! J'ai un shugo chara ! J'ai un rêve !_

_Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ? Tu devrais être heureuse ?_

_Non ?_

Mes yeux me picotent un peu. Je baisse la tête.

L'après-midi, le repas passé, je constate sur le retour que, malgré ce que je considère comme une réussite, personne ne le voit de cette façon… Mes parents n'ont rien dit sur mon œuf pendant la réunion de famille. Pas même mon frère…

_Je suis un peu déçue._

Nous sommes de retour à la maison.

Portant le regard sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, mes soucis du moment s'en vont : le chat ! Me pressant, je monte les marches quatre à quatre, j'ouvre la porte à la volée et m'arrête soudainement.

Je… je ne m'attendais pas à… ce que tout soit en bazar…

Je referme la porte vite fait pour éviter qu'il s'échappe. Il me reste cette présence d'esprit avant de me laisser glisser à terre, un peu dépitée.

Le chat sort de sa cachette –soit, de sous mon lit- et me saute dessus. Je le rattrape de justesse. Ses yeux pétillent.

- A cause de toi, je vais devoir ranger toute ma chambre. N'as-tu pas honte ?

Et il se met à ronronner.

_Apparemment, non…_

J'esquisse un sourire.

Je le pose délicatement sur mes genoux et inspecte son museau. Il s'est humidifié.

_Ah ! Une bonne nouvelle._

Mais, en observant sa patte, je fronce les sourcils. Je le dépose aussitôt sur le lit et m'en vais chercher des bandages dans la salle de bain.

Il s'agite beaucoup, mais je réussis à soigner sa patte à peu près correctement.

Bon… dès que j'ai fini de ranger ma chambre, je l'emmène d'une façon ou d'une autre chez le vétérinaire.

Je retrousse mes manches. Enfin… fictivement, puisque je suis en robe à bretelle. Je fais mon lit, ouvre ma fenêtre, tri les affaires étalées par terre dans des cartons.

Je retombe sur de vieux albums : ils sont pleins de photos de moi. Uniquement de moi, depuis ma naissance. Je m'arrête dans mon élan et feuillette les six tomes un à un. A mesure que je contemple mon sourire et ceux des mes proches, qui sont tant joyeux à mes côtés, je peux à nouveau entendre les rires des après-midi passés en famille, les cris de joie pour les départs en vacances, nos pas, à moi et ma famille, courant sur la pelouse… Je tourne la dernière page : avec une dent en moins sur le devant, je souris et maintiens un chapeau de paille sur mon crâne. Nous étions le 4 mars. Il faisait un temps splendide. C'était mon dixième anniversaire. C'était le jour, la date, à laquelle il devait venir…

Après cette photo là, il n'y a que deux photos : mes deux portraits officiels pour la rentrée au collège et au lycée. Sur ces deux photos, je suis sérieuses, pas une mine souriante. Le photographe, mon père en l'occurrence, a veillé à ce que le cadre soit droit et précis : mes pieds et ma tête touchent les extrémités. La moitié du sixième album est vide…

Je le referme alors tristement.

_Mes parents… m'aiment-ils ?_

Je soupire et range les albums dans des cartons. Le chat vient ronronner et se frotter à moi.

_Ne l'oublions pas celui-là._

Je secoue la tête. Je m'active.

Plus je range et plus je m'étonne de découvrir toute une panoplie d'ustensile de cuisine, de matérielle de couture. On m'avait même offert une machine à coudre pour petite fille et un tablier de cuisine adapté à la petite taille que j'avais.

Un peu mal à l'aise de retrouver toute cette enfance perdue, je me hâte et j'en finis avec ces cartons.

Enfin, j'y vois plus clair. Le chat se lèche les pates sur le tapis, face à moi.

Je l'observe.

Puis, je bouge. Je jette un coup d'œil par la porte. Personne dans le couloir.

J'attrape un sac assez large et j'y glisse soigneusement le chat. Un peu sur la défensive, je m'extirpe de ma chambre et commence à descendre les escaliers.

_Je ne sais pas où est Soîchiro et ça me stresse._

Je passe devant la cuisine : ma mère n'y est pas. Dans le salon, seul mon père lit le journal. En m'apercevant, il me fait :

- Nayami, où vas-tu ?

- Je vais… à la bibliothèque.

- Le dimanche ?

- Il faut que j'étudie plus que les autres si je veux réussir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm…

Je me dirige vers l'entrée, moins à l'aise.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu un sac si lourd ? me hèle-t-il

Je jette un œil au sac où le chat semble s'agiter un peu.

- J'ai des livres à leur rendre. J'ai fait du ménages dans ma chambre et…

- Rentre pour le dîner, m'interrompt-il

Il reprend sa lecture.

Je reste la bouche ouverte, comme un gros poisson. Je me détends un peu, salue mon père d'un hochement de tête, même s'il ne me regarde pas, et me glisse rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée.

Le chat se fait de plus en plus impatient.

J'enfile mes chaussures et file dehors.

_Je me demande vraiment où sont ma mère et mon frère._

Aussitôt mon portail refermé derrière moi, le chat libère sa tête et se débat à l'intérieur du sac.

- Doucement. L'état de ta patte va empirer.

Sans plus attendre, je m'en vais en direction de la clinique la plus proche.

Plus tard, la vétérinaire m'accueille dans son cabinet. Enjouée, elle me propose de m'installer. Je m'assois. Je ne laisse pas plus longtemps l'animal dans le sac : il s'agite beaucoup trop pour que je l'y laisse, d'ailleurs. Je le pose sur mes genoux.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, me salue-t-elle, ah ! Il est bien mignon votre chat.

Je suis gênée.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, bredouillé-je

Elle semble interloquée durant quelque secondes puis me demande :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- En fait, je l'ai trouvé hier soir, blessé. Comme tout était fermé, je n'ai pu l'amener plutôt. Je suis désolée…

- Ne sois pas désolée, ce n'est pas ta faute. Viens, amène-le sur la table et explique-moi.

Elle se lève et m'accompagne jusqu'à la table d'observation. Elle pousse ses lunettes d'un doigt pour les remettre en place et commence à ausculter le chat.

Je lui raconte alors tout depuis que j'ai rencontré le félin, sur le muret, hier soir en rentrant.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle constate mon travaille. Elle me pose des questions. Puis, elle prend le chat dans ses bras et me déclare un grand sourire débordant de joie aux lèvres :

- Je te remercie pour lui. Tu en as vraiment pris bien soin. Si tu ne l'avais pas recueilli, la fièvre aurait pu persister, et son infection aurait pu s'étaler. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire sinon refaire les bandages.

Elle s'exécute.

- Je suis ravie, me confie-t-elle en pansant sa blessure, de voir que des gens s'inquiètent et prennent en charge par eux-mêmes des animaux sauvages. C'est tellement rare de nos jours.

_Je suis touchée._

_C'est un compliment, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je rougis légèrement.

Elle me remet le chat, toujours souriante. Je tente un sourire également.

_C'est dur. De sourire._

_Elle le fait tellement facilement._

Je prends le chat dans mes bras.

Elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie de son cabinet en me donnant les dernières indications. Puis, elle exécute une petite courbette pour me remercier et me dire au revoir. Je suis un peu gênée mais, par pure politesse, je fais de même.

Sur le chemin du retour, je caresse le chat tout en songeant.

_Elle m'a demandé de le garder encore quelques jours si possible._

_Elle m'a dit que j'avais fait du bon travail._

_Comment vais-je pouvoir le garder à la maison ?_

_Elle m'a sourie. Si gentiment. Si chaleureusement. Si amicalement._

Je sens les muscles de mes lèvres s'étirer en un maigre sourire.

J'arrive au coin de ma rue. Je sors de ma rêverie et glisse le chat dans mon sac.

_Je dois être curieuse car je me demande si… si Ikuto-kun est aux balançoires._

Je m'arrête. J'hésite. Puis, je m'en vais vers l'aire de jeu et jette un œil.

Il n'y est pas.

_Comment aurait-il pu y être de toute façon ? Il ne s'installe là qu'en me raccompagnant._

_Je suis bête._

Je rentre.

Alors que je pousse le portillon de notre maison, mon frère arrive également, jonglant avec son ballon de football.

- Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as le droit de sortir ? me nargue-t-il

Je baisse la tête.

_Au final, je ne sais pas si mes parents me croient pour mon œuf. Ils ne l'ont vu qu'une fois et ils croyaient dur comme fer que je l'avais… volé._

_Comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille alors que j'en connais la valeur si précieuse ?_

Ce sentiment d'injustice m'envahit à nouveau et les larmes m'obligent à fermer les yeux.

- Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? T'as fait une connerie ?

Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre. Les mots s'entrechoquent. Je sors un mouchoir et je tamponne mes yeux.

- Un problème avec cet œuf peut-être ?

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage.

- Il aurait disparu ! Pfiou !... Et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Je relève la tête subitement.

_C'est mon œuf et il existe vraiment !_

Sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil, je pousse le portillon, j'entre, je me déchausse et je me monte dans ma chambre.

Je pose le sac sur mon lit et m'assois. Le chat sort tout seul de sa cachette.

Je reste les yeux dans le vague.

_C'est mon œuf… Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Même si mon shugo chara n'est pas encore né, il existe ! Il est vivant !_

Les larmes recommencent à embrouiller ma vue. Je plaque mon visage dans mes mains et sanglote.

_Pourquoi ? Est-si difficile à comprendre que j'ai un rêve ? Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre qu'il m'a fallut un peu plus de temps que les autres enfants ?_

J'essuie mes pleurs, renifle un peu. Puis, je me dirige vers mon bureau. J'ouvre le deuxième tiroir.

_Même s'il ne me croit pas, moi, au moins, je sais qu'il est…_

Plus là…

Mon œuf n'est plus… là ?

Dans mon tiroir, le coussin que j'ai cousu il y a à peine deux jours repose. Mais, dedans, il n'y a… rien. Rien que du vide. Rien que du néant.

Mon visage se déconfit. Mes mains tremblent. Mon cœur palpite.

_Mon œuf…_

Mes yeux sont embués de larmes.

Et je m'effondre sur le sol.

J'essaye de comprendre.

_Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas pu disparaître ! Si ? Il était là ce matin, pourtant. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'en suis sûre ! Je l'ai pris au creux de mes mains. Je l'ai entendu battre. J'ai senti sa chaleur. Je l'ai contemplé !_

_Il n'a pu… s'envoler ?_

Je pleure.

Soudain, on frappe à ma porte.

Je cache ma figure.

Ma mère ouvre et déclare :

- On dîne.

J'hoche simplement la tête.

J'entends la porte se claquer, les bruits de pas de ma mère s'éloigner. J'hésite mais jette un dernier coup d'œil au tiroir.

Vide.

Ce rien me poignarde le cœur.

Cependant, je ne peux pas rester là plus longtemps. J'attrape un mouchoir, sèche mes larmes, ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et prends un bon bol d'air tel qu'on les connaît lors des soirées estivales.

Je tente de faire bonne figure. Puis, je me rends dans la salle à manger.

Après le dîner, je sors revisiter tous les lieux où je me suis rendue depuis la veille. Il n'est ni au square où je me balance, ni sur le bas-côté de la route que je parcours tous les jours, ni sur le banc où j'ai rencontré le chat.

_Par la suite, tous les jours, je me réveillais d'une nuit agitée. J'attendais quelques minutes, anxieuse d'aller vérifier les faits. Puis, je trouvais la force de me lever. Je perdais mon temps en faisant mon lit, ouvrant les volets, caressant le chat, m'assurant de la propreté de mon uniforme, vérifiant mes affaires de cours. Je restais ensuite plantée en plein milieu de ma chambre et je me demandais toujours si je devais, une fois de plus, ouvrir le deuxième tiroir de mon bureau._

_« Mais peut-être est-il revenu, me disais-je »_

_Et, le front plissé, j'avançais à petit pas vers le compartiment. Ma main sur la poignée, j'attendais encore quelques secondes et, soudainement, je tirais un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvrais un à un… pour constater un matin de plus, le vide._

_Je refermais alors tristement le tiroir et m'habillais. J'empoignais mon cartable, descendais prendre un bol de nattô pour le petit déjeuner et m'en allais en direction du lycée._

_Je tentais de faire bonne figure devant Ikuto-kun et les autres. Je souriais, je riais légèrement, je les accompagnais, j'aidais les Gardiens aux devoirs aussi._

_Ils me demandaient souvent des nouvelles de mon œuf._

_Je me sentais gênée. Je détournais légèrement le regard. J'avais du mal à répondre. Et puis, je déclarais seulement « Il dort. » _

_Mais je crois bien que, malgré tous mes efforts, Ikuto-kun se doutait de quelque chose. De tous mes nouveaux amis, il est celui que je fréquente le plus puisque nous sommes dans le même établissement. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, c'est tout. Je crois qu'il avait deviné que derrière mes faux sourires, il y avait un problème. Il passait plus de temps avec moi. Au lycée, il m'invitait à déjeuner. J'en fus la première surprise. J'avais bien tenté de refuser au début, mais si je répondais par la négative, il venait alors s'installer avec son bentô à ma table. Pour moi, qui ne me montrais guère au lycée, je me sentais horriblement confuse et n'osait relever la tête. Le soir, il passait plus de temps sur les balançoires et me répétait sans cesse « S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, j'espère que tu penseras à moi ». Et je me sentais rougir, honteuse de lui cacher ma souffrance. Il ne me laissait plus faire le chemin toute seule jusqu'à Seiyô et m'escortait jusqu'au Jardin Royal. Il m'invitait aussi à sortir les week-ends. J'hésitais souvent, mais, par la suite j'acceptais et je prétextais face à mes parents me rendre à la bibliothèque._

Un beau matin d'août, le chat se prélasse sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

_Deux mois était passé et sa santé était excellente. Cependant… je ne pouvais pas le contenir dans ma chambre tant pour lui –qui avait besoin de plus d'espace- que pour moi-car mon père ne voulait pas d'animaux à la maison._

Alors, je l'emporte avec moi. Je descends la rue jusqu'au square, là, je le dépose.

Et il s'en va.

Un peu triste, je le regarde s'enfoncer dans les fourrés.

_Il va bien, lui. Je sais où il est, lui._

Mes pensées étaient préoccupées, soucieuses, hantées par la disparition de mon œuf…

_Mes parents n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Mon frère non plus, d'ailleurs._

_C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi…_

Octobre arrive et je le contemple depuis ma fenêtre se vêtir de sa robe de feuilles jaunies. Elles tombent peu à peu et dénuent les arbres.

_Mon œuf m'a quitté et m'a dénué de tout rêve…_

J'observe le Soleil couchant qui me quitte, lui aussi. Même si je sais que je le reverrai demain. Lui…

Le réveil sonne. J'exécute les mêmes mouvements depuis quatre mois maintenant. A force, c'est devenu une mécanique que je ne peux altérer.

La journée passe : je me rends au lycée en observant placidement les feuilles jonchant le sol j'écoute les cours du matin ; je déjeune avec Ikuto-kun (je ne parle plus beaucoup, mais il ne me demande rien) ; j'écoute les cours de l'après-midi. Le temps s'écoule comme un sablier dont le sable, limpide, glisse du haut vers le bas. Il n'y a aucun gravier pour empêcher sa chute.

L'après-midi, à la fin du cours de sport, le professeur m'assigne la tâche de ranger les ballons. Je ne dis rien je fais.

Alors que je suis dans la remise, j'entends des portes coulisser. Je me retourner et je n'ai le temps d'apercevoir qu'un filet de lumière que, déjà, l'obscurité s'abat sur moi.

_A moins qu'elle ne m'ait déjà recouverte…_

J'entends des chaînes, des ricanements, un cadenas, des bruits de pas. Puis, plus rien.

_Je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de bouger et de, peut-être, les en empêcher._

Je lâche juste le ballon que je tenais.

Je l'entends rebondir. Je fixe la porte, insensible. Je finis par baisser la tête. Je reste un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Puis, reniflant légèrement, les yeux picotant, je ramasse la balle et la range. Tranquillement. Sans bruit. Je m'assois par la suite contre les matelas de gymnastique. Je ramène mes genoux à moi et y blottit ma tête.

_Je n'ai même pas de mouchoirs._

Mes yeux larmoyants me font sangloter.

_Que leur ai-je fais, à eux ?_

_C'est ma classe… pourtant, je les connais à peine. Leurs visages me paraissent flous mais leur rire est clair. Je ne suis en cours que pour écouter la leçon. Je ne connais même pas la moitié des prénoms des élèves._

_Pourquoi m'ont-ils enfermé-là ? Quel plaisir en tirent-t-ils ?_

_En y repensant, j'étais transparente avant, mais… les gens ne semblent pas m'ignorer en ce moment. Bien au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils chérissent une rancœur envers ma personne._

_Qu'ai-je fais ?_

_C'est vrai… La semaine dernière à peine, à l'heure du déjeuner, en traversant les couloirs aux côtés d'Ikuto-kun, j'avais la tête basse. Mais j'écoutais. Comme toujours._

_- C'est qui celle-là ? demandait une voix_

_- Elle est dans ma classe, Kizumari. Elle ne parle jamais, ne sourit jamais._

_- Et elle traîne avec Tsukiyomi ! intervint quelqu'un_

_- Ouais, tout le temps…_

_- Mais pourquoi perd-t-il son temps avec elle ?_

_- Moi aussi, je veux déjeuner avec Tsukiyomi-kun ! s'en plaint une_

_A ce moment là, je n'ai pas pressé le pas j'ai simplement rentré un peu plus ma tête dans les épaules._

_Il y avait aussi le mois dernier, après les cours. Je devais me rendre chez les Gardiens. Ikuto-kun voulait m'accompagner. Avant de franchir le portail, il avait été hélé par un joueur de baseball._

_- Tsukiyomi-kun ! Il nous manque un joueur, tu viens jouer avec nous, dis ?_

_- Non, je ne peux pas, avait-il répondu sec_

_Mais l'autre ne s'était pas démonté, l'avait pris par le bras et l'avait entraîné un peu à l'écart de ma présence. Je n'avais pas pipé mot. Je n'avais pas bougé. J'ai attendu._

_Et surtout, j'ai entendu :_

_- Pourquoi tu pars toujours avec elle ? Avant, tu venais toujours remplacer les gars. Dans n'importe quel club d'ailleurs._

_- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire._

_- Ouais, ok, mais… Kizumari, c'est pas… quelqu'un de bien. Je l'ai dans ma classe, crois-moi. Elle est trop… bizarre._

_Je me suis sentie frissonnée à ce mot._

_- Et bien considère que j'aime les gens bizarres. Ciao._

_Il m'a prit par l'épaule et m'a entraîné vers la sortie._

_Etait-ce tout cela que ma classe me reprochait ? Etait-ce mon amitié avec Ikuto-kun qu'ils jalousaient ?_

_Mais qu'ils la prennent s'ils le veulent ! Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ami avec lui ! Il s'est imposé dans ma vie ! D'ailleurs, c'est après sa rencontre que tout s'est déclenché. Tout… tout est… de sa faute. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Rien. Qu'ils deviennent tous amis avec lui ! Je ne mérite pas son amitié… Mais qu'on me laisse tranquille après. Laissez-moi retourner dans mon discret anonymat._

Je renifle bruyamment. Je n'aime pas être sans mouchoir. Mes joues sont inondées de mes larmes et mes yeux me brûlent. Ils doivent être rouges.

Combien de temps ai-je passé ici ? Je ne sais, je n'ai rien sur moi. Le ciel s'assombrit de minute en minute. Je suppose que le soir est déjà bien avancé.

_Que vais-je faire ? Que raconterais-je à mes parents ?_

_Ils ne me croiront pas si je leur expliquer ma mésaventure…_

_Ils ne me croient jamais._

Soudain, un bruit me surprend. Je me retourne vivement, par réflexe, vers la porte.

_Bien sûr que non… elle ne s'ouvrira pas._

Des bruits de pas s'avancent en courant. Brusquement, de grands coups viennent percuter la porte de métal. J'entends ensuite un objet lourd et métallique tomber au sol. C'est surement le cadenas.

Je me relève, fébrile.

Les portes peinent mais finissent par s'ouvrir en grands. Je ne vois rien tant éblouie que je suis par les lumières allumées du gymnase.

Je plisse les yeux. Des silhouettes se jettent sur moi en criant mon nom.

Mon esprit est trop embrumé : je sais à qui appartiennent toutes ces voix. Je fais un faible pas en avant. Puis, je m'élance soudainement et me colle au premier corps que je rencontre. Je sanglote, collée contre ce torse.

_Je sais qui c'est._

Il pose une main sur mes cheveux. Il s'agenouille et je le suis dans son geste. Je sens d'autres bras autour de moi.

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux et distinguer quelque chose.

Ils sont tous là : Amu-chan, Yaya-chi, Hotori-kun, Nagihiko-kun, Rima-chan et… Ikuto-kun.

Dès que j'aperçois son visage, mes pensées me reviennent en tête.

_J'ai pensé des choses tellement… horribles._

_Ikuto-kun…_

_Je suis désolée._

Et je me remets à pleurer.

Plus tard, je me relève, aider de mes amis. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous en chara nari. Tant d'effort pour venir en aide à quelqu'un comme moi…

- Je dois aller chercher mes affaires dans la classe. Je reviens, bredouillé-je

Ils hochent la tête et partent m'attendre dans la cour.

J'entre dans la salle de cours. Tout est silencieux, obscur. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et observe mes petits amis.

Ils rigolent.

J'esquisse un sourire en contemplant leur félicité.

Je m'en retourne et sors de mon casier mes affaires. Alors, que je fourre un cahier d'anglais dans mon sac, la porte de la classe coulisse.

_Pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qui c'est. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui sache où est ma classe._

_Cependant, je ne peux pas me retourner. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. J'ai pensé tant de mal de lui. Comment ai-je pu seulement penser des absurdités pareilles ?_

_S'il savait comme je m'en veux…_

Il s'assoit sur la table derrière moi.

- Nayami. Parle-moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je sais que tu cache quelque chose.

Je baisse la tête.

_Je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir pensé ça, dans la remise, alors qu'il vient m'offrir son épaule._

- Nayami, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Dis-le-moi.

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me fait faire volte-face.

Je ne peux rien faire et je ne veux rien faire. Je tente de détourner le regard, mais il s'y oppose et me relève le menton. Je suis obligée de lui montrer cette atrocité qu'est mon visage couvert de honte et de pleurs.

- Mon œuf… mon… mon œuf…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il… il… il a… disparu.

J'éclate en sanglot, je cache alors mon visage aux creux de mes mains.

Je sens ses grandes mains fines et délicates de musiciens s'appuyer sur mon crâne et mon épaule droite. Il me ramène vers lui et m'enserre amicalement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va le retrouver, m'assure-t-il

Mais je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non…

- Combien de temps ça fait ?

Je hoquète.

- Je…Je sais plus… ça fait depuis… depuis juin.

- Depuis juin ! s'écrie-t-il, mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

_Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur alors que mes paroles ne peuvent pas même dépassés la barrière de mes lèvres ?_

- Nayami, tu peux tout me dire, me déclare-t-il d'une voix douce

_Puis-je me laisser bercer par ses mots ? Par cette confiance ? Par cet… ami ?_

Je m'assois sur la chaise et sors un mouchoir de mon sac.

Après quelques sanglots encore, je lui raconte ce jour-là. Ce jour à marquer d'une pierre noire.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir de rêve comme tout le monde ?

- Mais tu as un rêve, Nayami. Il est dans cet œuf.

- Dans cet œuf qui a disparu…

- Un shugo chara ne disparaît pas sans raison. Il te reviendra le moment venu.

Je me remets à pleurer.

_Que ce flot s'arrête. S'il vous plaît._

Ikuto-kun se lève et range mes affaires à ma place.

- Je vais le faire, murmuré-je

Il m'observe faire.

Quelques minutes après, nous descendons les marches du premier étage.

C'est le noir complet.

Je glisse. Je m'agrippe à son bras. Et j'y reste tout le long du voyage.

Avant de franchir les portes qui nous séparent d'avec la cour, j'ose prendre la parole :

- Ikuto-kun ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que… tu es mon… ami ?

Je relève la tête, peu confiante.

Il me sourit.

- Bien sûr, Nayami-chan.

_Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça._

* * *

><p>A suivre...<em><br>_


	6. Le secret, Doki !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voici en temps et en heure (cette fois...) la suite de ma fic ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et j'espère que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à la lire ;)

Un petit disclaimer de rappel : Shugo Chara est un univers né sous la plume/crayon/pinceau/etc de Peach-Pit, et merci de reconnaître aussi Nayami et son histoire comme miens.

Sur ce ! Au mois prochains ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Le secret. Doki !<span>

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

_C'est une nouvelle journée qui s'annonce._

C'est un beau matin d'automne. Les feuilles commencent à emplir les rues de leur tapis dorés. Le soleil se lève à peine. Il m'aveugle. Je mets ma main en visière pour admirer les nuages rose et orange à l'horizon.

_Mais rapidement, il va s'éclairer et briller._

_Mon horizon sera-t-il pareil ?_

Je resserre mon emprise sur mon sac. Puis, je me mets en route. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, j'arrive aux portes du lycée.

Je m'arrête.

_Est-ce qu'on ne va pas encore se moquer de moi ?_

Mais alors que je me pose toutes sortes de questions, on me pousse.

Je bats l'air de mes bras et part en avant. Je ne tombe pas ce n'était pas une frappe forte mais… tout de même.

_Qui est assez frappé pour pousser une jeune fille le matin ?_

Je me retourne, outrée, les lèvres pincées.

Je suis surprise.

- Bon, tu entres ?

Et Ikuto-kun passe devant moi, en esquissant un petit sourire.

Je le suis du regard.

_Qu'a-t-il ce matin ?_

Je suis étonnée de son impolitesse et je l'observe s'avancer dans la cour, main dans les poches, la démarche fière.

Je secoue soudain la tête. Je sors de mes pensées. Je tente de le rattraper. Je ne cours pas, mais je fais de grands pas. J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur.

- Tu pourrais être plus poli.

- Tu pourrais être plus sûre de toi.

Je fais la moue.

- Rien ne t'empêche de dire bonjour. Pas même quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en lui.

Il hausse les épaules.

Je prends conscience de l'absence de Yoru.

- Yoru n'est pas là ? demandé-je

- Non. Il vagabonde.

J'hoche la tête.

Nous nous quittons au croisement des couloirs des troisièmes années pour rejoindre nos classes respectives.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de ma salle. La 3-A.

Je fais doucement coulisser la porte.

Le silence du couloir s'évanouit et les caquètements des unes et les aboiements des autres me donnent des coups de marteaux dans le crâne.

Je baisse la tête.

Personne ne me remarque. L'effervescence continue et, il me semble, s'accroît.

Mes mains me semblent moites. J'avance au ralenti, me dirigeant vers ma table. Je m'assois. Je sors mon cahier, ma trousse. Puis, le regard fuyant, je place ma tête au creux de mes mains.

_Personne ne me parle ça ne change pas de d'habitude._

Enfin, le professeur entre et le cours commence.

_Je déteste ces arrivées à attendre, immobile au milieu de cette agitation superficielle._

Une fois que le silence règne, que le professeur commence à faire l'appel, je m'autorise à relever la tête.

- Avant de commencer le cours d'économie, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Entre, je t'en prie.

C'est une jeune fille très mignonne, je trouve. De grosses boucles brunes encadrent un visage pâle. Des yeux perdus noisette se cachent derrière une paire de lunettes ovales. Ses mains gênées se resserrent sur le nœud de son uniforme.

- Voici Moriyama Yuuki, déclare notre professeur, si tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

Chose étrange et qui contraste vivement avec son apparence, ses lèvres s'étire en un splendide sourire et elle se présente avec joie :

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! Prenez soin de moi !

Et elle effectue une courbette profonde.

_Comme quoi… ne jamais se fier aux premières impressions._

Le professeur lui désigne une chaise. Deux rangs devant moi, sur la deuxième colonne en partant du couloir. Je suis sur la troisième, celle du milieu, à égale distance des fenêtres et du couloir.

Elle s'installe.

Le cours commence.

_J'ai cru, je l'avoue, un maigre instant que Moriyama-chan aurait pu être une amie ou… au moins, une bonne camarade._

_Mais elle ne s'était ni approchée ni adressée à ma personne._

_Elle était comme les autres. Elle rigolait avec les garçons ; elle discutait avec les filles, tandis qu'elle m'ignorait. A peine deux jours après, elle connaissait tout le monde –dans la classe ou dans le lycée tout entier, je ne sais guère- mais n'avait toujours pas reconnu mon existence._

_Elle. Elle doit être heureuse. Elle ne doit pas avoir besoin d'un rêve. Elle doit déjà avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaite._

Je sors du gymnase et me dirige vers la classe pour récupérer mes affaires.

Le soleil se couche déjà. Nous sommes fin octobre.

Alors que j'arrive à la porte de la salle des 3-A, une voix surprend mon tympan. Une doux son qui chante à l'intérieur de la classe.

J'approche mon oreille. La chanson varie de ton, de rythme, et la voix suit à merveille.

_C'est un délice._

La note se perd dans l'air et la mélodie s'éteint avec.

Je me redresse et me décide enfin à entrer.

Je porte ma main à ma bouche, subjuguée.

_Mince !_

_C'est… Moriyama-chan…_

- Tu… Tu m'as entendu ?

Elle devient tout rouge. Elle baisse la tête et replace d'un doigt ses lunettes.

- Oui, murmuré-je

- Ah.

Elle semble gênée.

_Elle ? Gênée ?_

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû.

- Ah, non, c'est pas ça ! s'exclame-t-elle

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux.

_Est-ce que c'est bien Moriyama-chan en face de moi ?_

- Tu chantes très bien, déclaré-je comme pour la rassurer

- Mer… merci, bredouille-t-elle

Je prends mon sac et range mes affaires. Elle se glisse à mes côtés.

- Tu es Kizumari-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

_Elle… elle a retenu mon prénom ?_

_Je suis très surprise._

J'hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- J'ai remarqué que tu ne te mêlais jamais aux autres. Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle toute gêne disparue

_Je ne sais que répondre…_

J'opte pour la facilité :

- Parce que je suis timide.

- Je le suis aussi.

Je me tourne subitement vers elle, au comble de l'étonnement.

- Toi ? Moriyama-chan ? Timide ?

Elle affirme de la tête et esquisse un petit sourire en coin.

- Je sais : on ne croirait pas. Mais, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je souris et parle aux gens, mais je suis très timide. La preuve…

Sa mine s'assombrit.

- … j'ai peur de chanter en public…

Un silence s'installe. Je le chasse bien vite en déclarant, sûre de moi :

- Pourtant tu ne devrais pas. Tu es faite pour chanter ça s'entend.

Elle porte une main sur sa joue.

- Ah, c'est trop gênant.

Elle s'en va vers la fenêtre.

- La vérité, c'est que je rêve de devenir chanteuse.

J'arrête ma main en plein mon mouvement.

- Mais je suis trop timide pour y arriver.

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle.

- Tu as un rêve ?

- Ben… oui. Tout le monde en a un. Non ?

- Si…

_Oui… tout le monde a un rêve. Mais nous n'en sommes pas tous conscients._

_Je dois reconnaître que, moi aussi, j'ai un rêve. Mais je ne sais pas lequel. Il est caché dans mon œuf…_

_Qui sait quand il reviendra ?_

_Ikuto-kun m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il m'a dit qu'il apparaîtrait de nouveau à moi quand le moment sera venu._

_Mais quand ?_

Je suis sur le chemin du retour. Je suis pensive, mais un petit sourire éclaire tout de même mon visage.

_Finalement, je suis forcée de reconnaître la gentillesse de Moriyama-chan. Elle ne m'a jamais ignorée. Elle a juste… respecter une bulle dans laquelle je mettais enfermée moi-même._

_Serait-ce donc de ma faute si je suis aussi seule ?_

_Pourtant Ikuto-kun a bien su brisé le silence qui m'entourait. Qu'est-ce qui empêchent les autres de faire de même ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

La question d'Ikuto-kun me fait sursauter.

_C'est vrai. Il me raccompagne._

- Je pense à Moriyama-chan.

- C'est qui ? demande-t-il brutalement

- Une nouvelle dans ma classe.

- Et ?

Il semble très intéressé, au vu de son rythme d'interrogation.

- Et bien, je croyais qu'elle aussi me laissait seule à cause de l'influence des autres, mais…

- Mais ?

J'hésite.

_Comment lui expliquer mon principe de la bulle de silence ?_

- Mais, en fait, non. Elle avait remarqué ma solitude et a cru que c'était volontaire.

- Donc ?

Nous arrivons dans ma rue.

- Donc c'est ma première camarade de classe avec laquelle je m'entends bien.

Je salue Iktuo-kun et m'en vais rejoindre mon domicile.

Le lendemain, au grand étonnement de tout le monde et, je dois avouer, de moi-même également, alors que je m'installais à peine, Moriyama-chan s'est précipitée sur moi :

- Salut, Kizumari-chan !

Un instant, je sens le monde s'arrêter autour de moi.

- Bon… bonjour, Moriyama-chan, bredouillé-je

Je sens le feu me monter aux joues : ils me dévisagent tous.

Moriyama-chan semble constater ma gêne et s'écarte pour aller à la rencontre d'autres élèves.

_Je pense que j'aurais du mal à m'habituer à ses deux visages._

Le professeur entre et, avant même de faire l'appel, nous annonce :

- Dans une semaine, ce sera le festival culturel…

Des exclamations de joies et d'exaltations envahissent la salle et offre un air désespéré à notre enseignant. Il frappe le cahier d'appel sur le bureau et rétablit le calme.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, vous n'êtes plus en première année.

Il pose le cahier.

Certains pouffent de rire.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Moriyama-chan. Elle essuie ses lunettes. Enfin… je constate bien que c'est un prétexte pour baisser la tête. Elle semble un peu triste.

_Ce serait agréable pour elle si elle arrivait, lors de ce festival, à chanter._

- Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais qu'on détermine tout de suite l'activité de la classe. Alors ?

Aussitôt, les idées déferlent.

Je reste de marbre.

_Mon avis n'importe personne._

Au bout de cinq minutes de débat agité, on opte pour un café.

Les épaules de Moriyama-chan s'affaissent. Elle pose sa tête au creux de ses paumes et prend un air distant.

J'esquisse un léger sourire.

_Elle effectue les mêmes gestes que moi quand… quand je me laisse gagner par ma timidité._

Je fronce les sourcils.

_Moriyama-chan._

_Vas-tu continuer à te laisser ronger par cette timidité pour toujours ? A moi, elle me convient, cette bulle de silence. Mais toi ? Ton rêve rejette cette chose qui t'impose le retrait constant._

_Ton rêve n'est-il pas plus fort que cela ?_

Je sers le poing.

_Je crois que je viens de prendre la décision la plus folle de ma vie._

J'inspire profondément. Ma salive m'encombre. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort.

Je me lève soudainement et prend la barre.

Tout le monde se retourne et me détaille.

- Je…

Les mots raclent le fond de ma gorge comme de lourdes ancres.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kizumari-chan ? me demande mon professeur

- Je… J'aimerais…

_J'ai un peu peur._

- J'aimerais proposer une autre activité, débité-je en un seul souffle, s'il vous plaît.

N'oublions pas la politesse.

Un silence orageux s'installe.

Puis, quelques chuchotements montent parmi l'équipage scolaire.

Je reste debout, malgré la tempête effrayante qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Le cahier d'appel frappe encore une fois le bureau.

- Laquelle ? demande le professeur une fois le silence revenu

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Moriyama-chan. Elle m'observe, étonnée.

- Je propose… un concert.

Moriyama-chan me regarde, les yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes qui glissent, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

La réaction sur le pont ne se fait pas attendre non plus : ricanements pour certains, murmures pour d'autres.

_Ai-je bien fait ?_

Face aux moqueries ouvertes et nettement déclarées, Moriyama-chan se sent confuse. Elle semble perdue.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Elle me défendra, je le sais._

On frappe sur un bureau. On pousse une chaise brusquement.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Moriyama-chan repousse ses lunettes d'un doigt. Son expression impassible s'étire en un ravissant sourire comme elle seule en a le secret.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, déclare-t-elle

Je m'échoue sur mon siège.

_Ouf !_

_Fini, je n'ai plus à affronter le regard des autres._

- Mais, Yuuki-chan, l'interpelle une élève, on n'est pas vraiment musicien dans la classe.

- Eh ! s'exclame Seto-kun, un grand garçon aux cheveux décoloré, parle pour toi, Hitomi-chan ! J'suis super doué à la basse !

Et aussitôt après cette intervention, le débat prend feu. Chacun loue son talent. Peu affirme vraiment leur non-savoir en matière musicale. Enfin, la question cruciale que j'attendais se pose.

- Et toi, demande calmement une jeune fille, Yuuki-chan ? Est-ce que tu joues ou chantes ?

- Ouais, tu dois bien savoir faire quelque chose puisque tu es pour l'idée !

Tout le monde attend, le professeur inclus, sa réponse.

Ses joues prennent feu. Elle observe tout le monde tout en fuyant leurs yeux.

- Je… euh… oui, murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je… je…chante.

Aussitôt, un engouement et un élan de sympathie envahissent les élèves qui félicitent la jeune fille.

Le débat clos par l'enseignant, la 3-A fixe son projet culturel. Parce qu'il y en a certains qui désiraient toujours ardemment le café –dont moi, même si je ne l'ai pas signalé, la classe a décidé de monter un café musical, où un ou plusieurs groupes joueraient en permanence pendant le service.

_Et maintenant, Moriyama-chan, chante. Chante aussi bien que la fois où je t'ai entendu._

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	7. L'oeuf de Nayami, Doki !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ah ! Enfin le mois de mars ! Le printemps va bientôt revenir, les beaux jours avec ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de chaque éclairci !

Bref... voilà le chapitre 7 : c'est le dernier chapitre !

Enfin... presque... il y aura un petit épilogue ^^

Sur ce ! Au mois prochain !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : L'œuf de Nayami. Doki !<span>

Nous sommes le 3 novembre : le jour J.

Je suis de service. Ils m'ont d'office donné ce poste. D'après eux, la cuisine ne semble pas être pour moi.

_Dommage. J'aurai bien voulu cuisiner aujourd'hui._

Je soupire furtivement avant d'empoigner un plateau chargé de boisson pour la table six. En revenant aux cuisines, une voix grave m'interpelle :

- On peut prendre notre commande ?

Je relève la tête et je me trouve être très surprise.

Ikuto-kun se tient là. Mais pas tout seul : il est accompagné de tous les Gardiens de Seiyo et de leurs shugo chara.

- Salut, Nana-chi ! s'exclame Yaya-chan

- Comment ça va ? me demande Amu-chan

Je suis tellement étonnée de leur venue qu'il me faut quelques instants avant de répondre. Je sors alors mon calepin et remplie ma tâche de serveuse. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, je reviens avec mon plateau chargé de délicieuses friandises et de boissons fraîches.

Rima-chan avale un morceau de tarte aux fraises. Elle repose la cuillère, repousse l'assiette et dessine une moue sur son visage :

- C'est pas bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? plaisante Nagihiko-kun

Je les observe. Leur avis m'intrigue sur cette tartelette.

Il empoigne la cuillère et goûte la pâtisserie. Son visage s'étonne :

- Ben… non. Elle est délicieuse, cette tartelette aux fraises.

Ignorant royalement le valet des Gardiens, Rima-chan s'adresse à moi :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cuisine ?

_C'est donc ça, qui n'est pas bon._

_Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien cuisiner, Rima-chan, tu sais._

- Parce qu'on m'a dit que je ne cuisinais pas bien et qu'on avait déjà choisi pour moi.

Je vis Ikuto-kun soupirer avant qu'Amu-chan s'exclame :

- Mais ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tes gâteaux sont délicieux !

- Allons, allons, tenté-je de la calmer, ça me va aussi comme ça : je pourrai assister à la prestation de Moriyama-chan

Des regards interloqués se tournent en ma direction.

_Ah. C'est vrai. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé d'elle._

Je leur explique brièvement ma rencontre avec elle. Puis, je les salue avant de me diriger vers d'autres tables impatientes.

Alors que je suis aux toilettes, en train de faire une rapide vaisselle, une petite voix attire mon attention. Je me retourne et découvre Moriyama-chan les mains jointes, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes ovales.

- Moriyama-chan ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle dodeline de la tête.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle ouvre la bouche. Mais la referme aussitôt.

- Explique-moi, veux-tu ?

- Je…

Elle se jette sur moi.

- Je suis morte de trouille ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'accrochant à moi

Je papillonne des paupières. Je lui tapote le dos avant de l'écarter de mon corps.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt le trac ?

Elle se prend le visage dans les mains et secoue de gauche à droite.

- Je peux pas le faire. Je peux pas.

- Si, tu le peux. Tu en as les capacités. Tu…

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre brusquement Seto-kun, notre bassiste :

- Yuuki-chan, faut y aller, là !

Elle déglutit.

Je prends mes affaires et, délicatement, lui empoigne le bras. Je l'amène ainsi jusqu'aux coulisses. Je lui souris et Seto-kun la traîne sur scène.

Je décide de rejoindre mes amis à la table.

- Elle a l'air terrorisé, nous confie Hotori-kun

_Je suis un peu inquiète pour Moriyama-chan. Ne l'ai-je pas trop poussée ? Moi-même, comment aurais-je réagi ?_

_Pourtant, elle a une belle voix sûre d'elle…_

Toute la salle attend dans un silence de cathédrale les premières notes.

Moriyama-chan a les yeux rivés sur le micro et ne semble pas avoir envie de regarder autre chose ou de lever seulement la tête.

La guitariste commence. Le batteur enchaîne. Puis, le bassiste et le deuxième guitariste poursuivent. Enfin les notes de la pianiste résonnent.

_Je crois que c'est le moment pour Moriyama-chan._

Mais elle reste muette.

La mélodie se poursuit. Le public commence à s'interroger. Les musiciens s'observent. Et tout le monde finit par retomber sur le visage paralysé de Moriyama-chan.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers les filles avec qui elle a le plus sympathisées dans la classe : certaines soupirent pendant que d'autres sont déçues ou rigolent entre elles.

_Ce ne sont pas des amies, ça._

Je dois sérieusement être dérangée dans ma tête en ce moment car je me lève une nouvelle fois devant la foule et lance, les mains en porte-voix :

- Tu peux le faire Moriyama-chan !

Je la vois sursauter mais sa tête ne bouge pas : elle ne peut pas faire fasse aux gens, enfermée dans cette timidité qui devient peur.

Ma voix est alors soutenue par Ikuto-kun et même les Gardiens qui ne la connaissent pas.

- Hum… ça sent pas bon, me confie Miki en s'installant près de mon épaule

Et en effet, pas moins d'une minute après, un œuf sort du cœur de Moriyama-chan qui s'effondre par terre. Sa jolie couleur mauve se ternie et vire au noir. Il se fissure et un petit chara X sourie méchamment.

**Muri !**

Sans perdre de temps et en sans un mot, tous ceux capables de se transformer s'exécute :

- Chara Nari : Black Lynx !

- Chara Nari : Platinium Royal !

- Chara Nari : Clown Drop !

- Chara Nari : Dear Baby !

- Chara Nari : Beat Jumper !

- Chara Nari : Amulet Spade !

_C'est la première fois que je voix Ikuto-kun en chara nari._

**Muri ?**

Je me tourne vers le chara X qui dévisage les cinq enfants et l'adolescent.

Chose étrange, et qui ne m'invite pas le moins du monde à faire des statistiques positives quant à la sortie de cette situation, le petit être noirâtre étire son sourire en un long trait dentelé.

**Muri !**

Il ouvre alors une énorme bouche et se met à aspirer… quelque chose ? C'est surement la description la plus pointilleuse qu'on peut faire.

Petit à petit tout le monde tombe à terre sauf les Gardiens, Ikuto-kun et moi-même, qui me suis réfugiée derrière lui.

Autre chose étrange, le chara X se met à grandir, grandir, grandir toujours plus jusqu'à toucher le plafond.

_Est-ce qu'un chara X peut écraser sa propriétaire d'origine ?_

Je m'élance alors vers Moriyama-chan, prise par un doute persistant. Mais, dès lors que je ne suis plus protégée par le bouclier d'Ikuto-kun, une migraine m'est assenée et je m'effondre en compressant mon propre crâne dans mes paumes.

_**J'ai peur.**_

_Ce chara X m'inflige une attaque autant brutale qu'invisible._

_**J'ai peur !**_

Je sens monter en moi un sentiment d'inquiétude, mêlée de peur, de stress.

Je sens Ikuto-kun poser sa main sur mon épaule.

- Nayami-chan ? Tu vas bien ?

_Ce sentiment… Je ne le connais que trop bien._

_Va-t-en !_

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage.

_**J'ai peur ! Je… je ne peux pas.**_

_Va-t-en, te dis-je !_

- Nayami-chan ! me presse Ikuto-kun

Je relève soudainement la tête et lui découvre un visage embué de larmes, un corps tressautant et des sanglots enfouis dans la voix.

_Mais ? Pourquoi pleuré-je ?_

_Je ne suis pas triste ! Je ne suis pas effrayé !_

_Pourquoi pleuré-je alors ?_

- Nayami-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis-moi ! s'inquiète Ikuto-kun

_Je vais bien. Je vais bien, Ikuto-kun !_

Pourtant aucun mot ne veut franchir les bords de mes lèvres. Ils restent coincés dans ma gorge.

_**Je ne peux pas chanter ! Je ne peux pas ! Je suis trop timide pour ça !**_

_Mais… ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qui me fait réagir ainsi… c'est… c'est ma timidité ?_

_Comme le chara X de Moriyama-chan représente sa timidité !_

_Aurait-il… grandi à cause de toute la timidité confiné dans ce lieu ?_

J'observe les autres se battre de toute leur force, Ikuto-kun à mes côtés, le public et les musiciens endormis dans un sommeil soucieux, et Moriyama-chan étendue sur le sol Je n'arrive plus à penser : trop de choses se bousculent dans mon esprit !

_**Je suis trop timide ! Je suis trop timide !**_

_Arrête ! Arrête de te répéter ça Moriyama-chan !_

Mais je ne peux rien dire. Ma propre timidité m'empêche de me reprendre et d'avancer.

_Ce qui voudrait dire… que je dois d'abord vaincre la mienne ?_

Je regarde hagard Ikuto-kun me protéger d'une attaque du chara X.

**Muri ! Muri ! Muri !**

Mais… comment ? Comment puis-je vaincre ma timidité ?

Je réfléchis à la vitesse de l'éclair et cela ne me réussit vraiment pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. J'inspire profondément.

_Pourquoi ne me concentrais-je pas et réfléchissais-je tranquillement comme à mon habitude ?_

Malgré mes fausses larmes, je pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Puis, je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer malgré les convulsions involontaires qui agitent mon corps.

_Que faut-il que je fasse ?_

_Résumons la situation : Moriyama-chan, tétanisée par sa timidité, n'a pas pu chanter et a fait naître un chara X. Ce dernier a, semble-t-il, grandi en aspirant toute la timidité des gens présents dans la salle. A l'exception des Gardiens et d'Ikuto-kun qui se sont protégés. Quant à moi, ma propre timidité m'a affaiblie._

_Que dois-je faire pour vaincre ma timidité et aider Moriyama-chan ?_

_Il faut… il faut que je lui montre qu'on peut chanter, même en étant timide._

_Oui ! Je vais tenter de chanter ! Il faut que ça marche ! C'est mon seul plan…_

Je me relève, les jambes flageolantes.

**Muri ?**

Le chara X, intrigué, me laisse m'avancer jusqu'au micro. Le combat semble s'être un instant figé dans le temps : ni le camp des gardiens, ni le chara X ne frappe l'autre.

Les larmes me floutent la vue et je manque de tomber par terre en montant sur la scène. J'attrape le micro et l'allume.

J'inspire.

_**J'ai peur !**_

_J'ai peur._

_Moi aussi._

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais chanter._

_Je me rappelle l'air que Moriyama-chan chantait dans la salle de classe. C'était une douce mélodie elle est restée ancrée en ma mémoire._

Je ne sais pas chanter. Pourtant, quelque chose de si fort me pousse à accomplir ce geste pour Moriyama-chan que je n'hésite pas à porter les premières notes.

**Muri ? Muri !**

Le chara X tente de m'attaquer mais Amu-chan vient à mon secours et me protège.

- Regardez ! s'exclame Nagihiko-kun

- Il rétrécie ! observe Yaya-chan

- Nayami-chan, comment ? me demande Ikuto-kun

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

_Si je m'arrête… soit je ne pourrais plus reprendre, soit le chara X en profitera pour grandir de nouveau._

Je me contente de lui sourire. Il semble comprendre mon message.

La voix d'Amu-chan, à laquelle je tourne le dos, intervient :

- Il faut qu'on chante ! C'est comme ça qu'il rétrécie ! Chantons !

- Mais ! Yaya ne sait pas chanter ! se plaint la fillette

- Les clowns sont faits pour faire rire, pas pour chanter, proteste Rima-chan

- Allons, intervient Nagihiko-kun, ça semble bien marcher ! On peut pas laisser Nayami-chan s'en occuper toute seule.

Un instant, seule ma voix se perd dans la salle de classe.

_Je tremble un peu. Mais… ça va.. Je me sens plutôt à l'aise._

Soudain, la voix d'Amu-chan se joint à la mienne. Nagihiko-kun fait de même, et bientôt chacun chante aux côtés de sa timidité.

Le chara X perd sa grande taille et finit par retrouver son état normal.

**Muri !**

Il hurle.

Amu-chan juge le moment opportun.

- Negative Heart ! s'exclame-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, lock on ! Open Heart !

Et aussitôt une petite idol, micro en main, nous lance un clin d'œil, retourne dans son œuf et va se loger dans le cœur de Moriyama-chan.

Tout le monde se réveille petit à petit. En découvrant les tables et les chaises renversés, la vaisselle cassée, les gâteaux écrasés, ils se demandant tous ce qui s'est passé. Tandis que j'aide Moriyama-chan à se remettre debout, le cuisinier en chef de notre café, Aoto-kun, s'arrache les cheveux en hurlant :

- Raaaahhh ! Et comment on fait pour continuer notre café ? Tous les gâteaux : foutus ! Les boissons : déversées ! Comment on va faire pour se remettre aux fourneaux avec une telle pagaille !

Nous l'observons, un peu inquiets.

- Calme-toi, Kyo-kun, intervient Ikuto-kun avec calme, on va t'aider à tout ranger.

- Merci… soupire-t-il

Ni une ni deux, Ikuto-kun prend de lui-même la tête des opérations. Il assigne à chacun –clients ou pas- une tâche.

En attendant Aoto-kun fait le tour des camarades de classes, à la recherche de cuisinier. Mais personne ne semble répondre à sa demande.

_Si seulement il savait…_

Alors que j'empoigne le balai. Ikuto-kun me l'arrache des mains et, s'adressant à Aoto-kun, dit :

- Nayami-chan est très douée en pâtisserie. Laisse-la faire.

Il manque de s'étrangler.

_J'en étais sûre…_

- Ki… Kizumari-chan ? Elle ? Douée en pâtisserie ?

Il manque de tomber à la renverse.

_C'était prévisible…_

Ikuto-kun soupire profondément. Puis, il me pousse en avant vers Aoto-kun.

Je n'ose pas le regarder.

Il m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne en cuisine en fulminant quelque peu.

_Même si j'ai des amis, je reste une charge pour la plupart…_

Il me tend un tablier.

- Vas-y. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Je l'observe un instant, un peu étonnée. Puis, mon regard se porte vers les outils à ma disposition. Je tends la main vers la farine.

_J'ai le droit ? Vraiment ?_

- Dépêche-toi ! On doit refaire toutes les fournées préparées en avance, du coup. Sans parler des desserts pour ce soir.

Il croise les bras.

Un instant, je reste muette et immobile. Puis, je m'élance soudain dans mon art culinaire sucrée. Au bout de dix minutes de préparation et quinze de cuisson, je sors du four quatre rangées de desserts fruités et chocolatés. Aoto-kun s'empare de l'un deux délicatement et le goûte précautionneusement.

_J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée._

- Wouah ! Mais pourquoi tu nous as jamais dis que t'étais si douée ?

Je le regarde, surprise de sa réaction.

Il frappe dans ses mains et s'adresse aux autres :

- Allez ! Au boulot tout le monde ! On a du pain sur la planche ! Le festival est loin d'être terminé !

Puis, il se retourne de nouveau vers moi, tellement surprise que je reste pétrifiée sur place, le plateau de dessert à la main. Il me lève alors un pouce de victoire et me sourie.

_Sourire, serait-ce déplacer ?_

_Bah… je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre de toute façon._

Et je lui réponds par un timide sourire.

Par la suite, à ma pause, les Gardiens se jettent sur moi pour des explications quant au chara X et l'histoire du chant qui le fait rétrécir. Je leur expose mon raisonnement dont, j'avoue, je n'étais pas du tout sûre de la réussite.

- Kizumari-chan ! m'appelle une voix de ma classe

Je fais face à Yukitani-chan, le fouet à la main.

- Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr.

Je m'excuse auprès de mes petits amis, qui sont tellement ravis de ma situation que je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient bien compris pourquoi je m'excusais.

_Je suis… heureuse. Je crois._

- Ah ! Il était temps ! s'exclame une petite voix aigüe

Je tourne la tête de tous côtés.

_Qui est-ce ? Ai-je rêvé ?_

Soudain, un œuf blanc apparaît devant moi et me fait sursauter.

_Mon… mon… mon œuf !_

_C'est vraiment lui ?_

- Oui, c'est vraiment moi, poursuit la petite voix comme si mes pensées n'étaient que paroles

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

J'ai tout de même la présence d'esprit de m'éclipser aux toilettes : j'aurais l'air bien bête de parler dans le vide.

L'œuf me suit.

_C'est mon œuf ! Mon shugo chara ! Mon rêve !_

_Il est revenu !_

Il se fissure alors que je m'adosse au mur carrelé. Et, bientôt, un petit être s'étire.

Des anglaises blondes encadrent un petit visage surmonté d'un serre-tête à l'imposant nœud bleu pâle. Vêtus d'une robe chargée en dentelle, nœud, jupons et autres, deux yeux gris me sourient avec bienveillance.

- Bonjour, Nayami-chan, me salue-t-elle en exécutant une petite révérence, je m'appelle Shiro.

- Shiro…-chan, bredouillé-je totalement ébahie

- Soyons amies.

Je sors de mon étonnement.

Ma bouche s'étire en un sourire, que j'espère ravissant, et j'hoche la tête.

_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_


	8. Et la vie d'après, Doki !

Snif !

Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic de Shugo Chara ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste et j'espère aussi que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire ^^

En tout cas, pour ma part, je me suis vraiment bien amusée à l'écrire ^^

Un dernier disclaimer donc pour cette fic : Peach-Pit a tous les droits sur Shugo Chara et Nayami est ma petite protégée :3

Merci à tous et passez voir de temps en temps mon profil pour connaître les nouveautés ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Et la vie d'après. Doki !<span>

Je sers le café au client à lunette habituel et m'en vais récupérer la commande pour la table deux. Soudain, la clochette annonce l'entrée de nouveaux clients.

- Bienvenue au café Shiro ! Que puis-je…

Je coupe ma phrase en plein milieu.

_Bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir !_

Je porte ma main à ma bouche.

- Une table pour deux, Nayami-chan, s'il te plaît.

- Oui… bien sûr… Ikuto-kun.

Je dirige le couple jusqu'à la table neuf. Je passe un coup de chiffon.

- Les affaires semblent bien marcher, constate Amu-chan en s'installant

J'hoche la tête.

_Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ensemble. Ikuto-kun a quitté le pays dès qu'il a reçu son diplôme et, m'a-t-il raconté ensuite, il vient de rentrer depuis deux mois. Quant à Amu-chan, elle est souvent venue dans notre établissement en attendant son retour. Maintenant, bien qu'en troisième année de collège actuellement, elle s'est installée avec Ikuto-kun dans son appartement. Elle a eu bien du mal à convaincre ses parents, m'a-t-elle affirmé. Mais désormais, tous deux nagent dans leur petit bonheur conjugal._

Je prends leur commande et m'éclipse vers la porte de service. Dans les cuisines, je marche à grands pas vers le chef :

- Tu peux venir un instant ? Ikuto-kun et Amu-chan sont venus nous rendre visite.

- Ah ! s'écrie-t-il ravi, bien sûr, j'arrive !

Il dépose son tablier et confie son travail à un marmiton. Il m'accompagne en salle où je m'empare de mon plateau afin de servir nos amis. Je dépose les boissons chaudes devant eux.

- Ça alors ! Kyo-kun ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! s'exclame Ikuto-kun réellement surpris

- Tu ne lui a rien dis ? demandé-je à Amu-chan

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Kyo-kun s'esclaffe en constatant la tête perplexe de son ami de lycée qui passe d'un visage à l'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Amu ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis ?

- C'est à eux de te le dire, réponds-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de capuccino

Ikuto-kun se tourne vers nous.

Kyo-kun me prend par la taille et annonce fièrement tandis que je souris :

- En juillet prochain, Kizumari Nayami deviendra Aoto Nayami.

J'attends un instant qu'il ait digéré l'information avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis étonnée qu'Amu ne t'ait pas montré l'invitation au mariage.

_Il a l'air si surpris. C'est amusant._

- Ah bah ça… ! ne peut-il que lâcher devant notre couple

Amu-chan, Kyo-kun et moi-même rions de son étonnement. Puis, Kyo-kun s'exclame :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ne peux pas laisser les cuisines toutes seules plus longtemps. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Ikuto-kun. Repasse un de ces quatre à la maison !

Il me dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres et je l'observe du coin de l'œil sans aller d'un pas jovial vers ses fourneaux. Je demande à la caissière de bien vouloir me remplacer puis, je retourne m'installer auprès des amis.

_Ikuto-kun ! Tu es toujours aussi abasourdie par la nouvelle ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi amusée de te voir !_

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, confie-t-il

Amu-chan et moi rions sous cape de son ingénuité. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose décide d'elle-même de lui faire un petit compte rendu.

- Bon, tu te souviens quand même qu'ils sont ensemble depuis votre troisième année de lycée. Ça remonte à… trois ans maintenant ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Ils se sont fiancés à Noël dernier et ils se marient en juillet, comme tu as dû le comprendre.

Je prends la suite :

- Comme nous aimions tous deux cuisiner, nous avons ouvert notre propre établissement, le café Shiro, à crédit, nos diplômes à peine reçu. Je ne suis pas toujours la serveuse. Des fois, c'est lui, et alors, c'est moi en cuisine. Et nous avons aménagé notre appartement à l'étage. C'est petit mais confortable.

- Et bien ! Je suis… époustouflé !

Il avale une gorgée de café.

- Tu as beaucoup changé, Nayami-chan.

- Sûrement.

_Au fond de moi, j'en suis certaine._

- Et tes parents ? me demande-t-il soudain

- Je ne leur parle plus depuis mon départ du lycée, réponds-je immédiatement sans regret ou quelconque remords

- Ah… et tu…

Le son de la cloche coupe brusquement mon ami dans son élan. La porte percute violemment le buttoir. Nous nous retournons vivement.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?_

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclame une jeune fille aux éternelles couettes ornées de deux gros nœuds rouge

- Yaya-chan, soupiré-je

Elle s'avance de table en table et distribue des prospectus.

- J'espère que vous viendrez tous au prochain concert de Yuuki-chan, l'étoile montante parmi les idols du moment !

- Tu fais trop de bruit, murmure une autre petite voix

Rima-chan referme délicatement la porte d'entrée. Elle s'avance vers nous.

- Bonjour, Nayami-chan. Tiens, Ikuto-kun, tu es rentré ?

Elle jette un regard vers Amu-chan, un petit sourire en coin.

- Amu-chan va enfin pouvoir arrêter de se plaindre de ne pas te voir.

- Mais !... Rima-chan ! Mais ! s'indigne Amu-chan rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre

Rima-chan porte sa main à sa bouche pour cacher son rire. Yaya-chan débarque aussitôt après.

- Waouh ! Ikuto-kun ! Bon retour au pays ! Viens au concert de Yuuki-chan ! Et toi aussi Nana-chi ! s'exclame-t-elle dans un élan de joie

Et elle plaque trois feuilles de publicités sur la table.

- Yaya ! hurle une petite voix criarde

_Bon sang ! Même s'il n'y a que nous qui t'entendons, arrête de crier, Pepe-chan ! Il y a des jours, où certains shugo chara me cassent vraiment les oreilles._

Le groupe que forment nos shugo chara débarquent dans le café, surexcités. L'une d'eux s'arrête devant Ikuto-kun et fait la révérence.

- Bonjour, Ikuto-kun. Tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Oui, merci, Shiro.

- Où est Yoru ?

- Il est là.

Et il désigne son cœur.

Shiro lui sourit.

_Shiro. Déjà un peu plus de trois ans que tu es née. Ma vie a pris du sens grâce à toi._

_Ou bien est-ce toi qui a pris du sens grâce à ma vie ?_

_Peu importe…Tu es mon petit bonheur._

Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Merci, Nayami-chan.

Elle me sourie.

_J'oublie toujours qu'elle entend mes pensées._

- Bon, c'est pas tout ! s'écrie Ran, on a repéré un chara X ! Il faut y aller !

Tout le monde se lève immédiatement. Nous nous postons dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre.

- C'est votre quotidien ? demande Ikuto-kun

Nous hochons la tête, souriants.

- Ah, soupire-t-il, je ne pourrais plus vous suivre maintenant. Bon, ben… je retourne finir mon café.

Et il s'en alla en nous faisant signe de la main.

Aussitôt disparu, nous nous transformons tous.

- Chara Nari : Clown Drop !

- Chara Nari : Dear Baby !

- Chara Nari : Amulet Diamond !

- Chara Nari : White Miracle ! m'écrié-je en dernière

Nous nous envolons sur les toits de la ville.

_Quand je suis en chara nari, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes._

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Je suis Kizumari Nayami, celle qui prend son temps pour faire des choix et qui n'a jamais failli. C'est ma façon d'avancer. C'est ce que je suis._

* * *

><p><em><em>Fin !


	9. Réponses aux reviews

Bonjour !

Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Comme je ne savais pas comment vous répondre, j'ai questionné (merci à Luna Sylva et à Oxo) et j'ai finalement opté pour l'ajout d'un chapitre –presque- inutile.

Alors, alors :

Depuis le début, Ikuto était avec Amu pour moi. Nayami n'est vraiment qu'une amie et chacun des deux l'a ressenti comme tel. Tout au plus un élan de fraternité.

Face à cette (je suppose féminin) anonyme qui me demandait ce qu'étaient devenus Tadase et Nagihiko, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé du tout. Mais du coup, je me suis mise au défi de vous concocter une scénette qui comblerait vos attentes.

A vous de me dire s'il vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je finie de remonter mes cheveux en un chignon élégant quand on toque à la porte de la salle de bain. Kyo-kun ouvre subitement la porte, la cravate bleu marine emmêlée dans ses doigts. Il m'interpelle, paniqué :<p>

- T'es pas encore prête ? Vite !

Il consulte sa montre.

- Ça commence dans une heure !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, réponde-je, tout va bien.

Et en effet, vingt minutes à peine plus tard, nous sommes devant le grand théâtre traditionnel. Kyo-kun ne cesse de trépigner sur place tandis que je dois avouer être d'un calme olympien.

_Cette soirée s'annonce tout simplement magnifique. Pourquoi se stresse-t-il ? Nos places sont même déjà réservées. Et quelles places ! Des cartons d'invitations spéciaux. Nous ne pouvons rêver mieux._

Nous entrons enfin et sommes dirigés par une ouvreuse en kimono. Nous nous installons puis patientons. D'autres invités nous rejoignent et une personne en particulier attire mon attention. Un jeune homme aux mèches blondes lui cachant le visage.

_Se pourrait-il que… non ?_

Je le dévisage encore un instant. Puis, tandis qu'il se débarrasse de sa veste, il dégage ses cheveux de devant ses yeux d'un coup de tête.

_Je ne peux plus douter._

Je me lève sous le regard interrogateur de Kyo-kun. Je lui sourie et lui demande de rester. Je vais à la rencontre de ce jeune homme.

- Hotori-kun ? tenté-je

Le jeune homme sursaute et manque un arrêt cardiaque. Je m'excuse rapidement de la peur occasionnée. Puis, il fronce les sourcils et hésite.

- Na… Nayami-chan ?

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- Nayami-chan ! s'écrie-t-il à nouveau avec plus d'entrain, ça alors ! Je n'aurais pas cru te revoir ! Et ici qui plus est !

- Moi aussi.

- Cela fait bien…

Il réfléchie.

- … trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vue.

- En effet. La dernière fois, c'était à mon mariage.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Et que deviens-tu d'ailleurs ?

- Je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme dans un lycée réputé. Je m'en vais aux Etats-Unis pour des études de droit dans un mois.

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots puis, alerté par les lumières en baisse, nous nous séparons à regret, mais non sans joie, pour rejoindre nos places.

_Comme il a changé ! Et en même temps, si peu._

Kyo-kun, trop curieux, m'interroge du regard.

- Un ami d'enfance, réponde-je dans un discret sourire

Enfin, le noir se fait et la scène est illuminée. Une femme d'âge mur s'approche et annonce la soirée :

- La Yôshurei Gakuen est fière de vous présenter son spectacle de fin d'année. Comme tous les ans, l'ouverture de cette démonstration sera effectuée par le lauréat de nos examens.

Elle développe ainsi pendant dix minutes sur les avantages de la danse traditionnelle, point fort de leur institution. Puis, elle fait quelques pas en arrière.

- Je vous laisse donc avec notre lauréat, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Elle se retire dans l'ombre. Les lumières varient. La musique résonne et soudain le rideau se lève. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Nagihiko-kun fait son apparition. Il évolue gracieusement sur scène. Je me laisse emporter par la beauté de ses gestes.

_Lui aussi a changé. Non, mieux : il a évolué. Il effleure du bout des doigts son rêve d'enfant._

_Comme nous le désirons tous._

* * *

><p>Fin !<em><br>_


End file.
